


A Holiday that Won't be Forgotten

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai





	1. Chapter 1

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

The Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but dont own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The town of Bayville is experiencing it's busiest time of the year. People fill the sidewalks despite the snow and watch as ice sculptures are being made. A large block of ice seems to magically transform into a fairy that holds out a rose, another into a dinosaur. One man uses coloring techniques, giving the head of the dragon he made red eyes. People crowed around these winter works of ice, oohing and ahhing.

When they could no longer take the cold, they would enter the shops and take care of their other business, often it was Christmas shopping. This was why Kurt Wagner is amongst the crowd, smiling at the buzz of activity around him. Buzz that was not because of him. No matter how much time passes, this fact never fails to amaze him. He glances down at the holowatch on his wrist, the latest model provided by Professor Xavier. Guaranteed not to go on the fritz unless he plunges it into a gallon of water or smashes it. Neither which he plans to do.

He looks up at the afternoon sky and see's the pale grey clouds. The weather predicts more snowfall to occur that night. Maybe he will go and have a little late night run in it. Without the holowatch. Sometimes it pays to have a blue fur coat. Add the bonus that he seems to blend into the shadows, despite the pure white snow, well, it almost seems like he was made for this season.

Someone bumps into him, shaking him out of his thoughts. They exchange apologies before moving on. Kurt notices the coffee shop and decides that a cup of white hot chocolate sounds perfect right about now. Then he will get to the task at hand. Christmas shopping for his parents. This widens his smile. For the first time since coming here, his adopted parents will be coming to the states and staying at the institute for Christmas. He could hardly wait to see them.

Unknown to Kurt, from an alley across the street, someone is watching him. The small form is shivering despite the worn thick coat it's wearing. Webbed hands rub against each other in a failed attempt to warm them. After a minute they reach down to the exposed knees and rub the pale skin in hopes that they will have better results. The pale yellow eyes never leave the dark haired mutant that is walking down the street.

When he is in danger of walking out of the line of sight, the small mutant abandons the alley and walks with it's head down in the same direction as the other mutant. He bumps into two people who won't realize their wallets were lifted until they enter the nearby shop. They will find them sitting on top of the newspaper dispenser missing only their single dollar bills and their change. Everything else, including the two twenties that is in the first wallet, is left alone. Who is to say that Todd Tolansky is without a heart during this holiday season?

He stops across the coffee shop and tries to press himself against the side of the building as much as possible to stay out of people's way. He notices the few looks and the expressions of disgust of those unlucky enough to get too close to him. He hadn't had a shower since October. And where he is currently living isn't exactly stench free. He coughs into his hands before hocking and spitting on the sidewalk. It isn't very warm either, he thinks bitterly.

Before he could go further with his thoughts on his 'place of residence', he spots the dark haired teen leave the coffee shop with a tall Styrofoam cup of some warm liquid judging by the steam coming from it. Todd licks his dry lips as he watches Kurt take a careful sip. Ages ago he would have hoped the blue furry gecko would burn his tongue. But that was then. Now he only wishes that Kurt would somehow sense him, and look up to find him. Of course if that happened, Todd would hop out of there as if his life was depended on it. Again, he would hope that Kurt would give chase. But then what?

Todd sighs miserably at himself. Why is he stalking the fellow mutant? Why won't he just go up to him and talk to him? Their fights were so long ago. They had become somewhat civil with each other. Not quite friends but defiantly more friendly than the enemies they were. But Todd knows why he can't just approach the X-man. It was the questions he is afraid of. How are you? Where have you been? What happened to you? Any holiday plans? Questions that he is simply not ready to answer.

He passes a electronic store that has different size tvs against the glass. The same weather man is on every screen. Todd hears him announce that they will be down to the single digits by Christmas Eve at night. This makes Todd shudder. He hates the cold. Over the last few years, it has gotten worse. At one time, he could just barely handle the snow without having to bundle up. His mind recalls the time at Mount Arrowrose, the sky resort. He had ran after Wanda without any winter clothing. Not his best moment. He had gotten sick after that. A really bad cold. Might have been more but no one could afford to take him to the doctor. So the others just stayed away from him and he somehow managed to recover.

Thinking of the others saddens him. He misses the gang. He wonders if they are somehow enjoying the holiday season. He has spotted Lance working at the gift wrapping counter at the local mall with Kitty. Probably working hard to keep the heat on this year. Maybe he'll hop by the Brotherhood home and peek in the windows to see how they are doing. If he is going to, he better do it soon before it's too late. He doesn't want there to be any regrets.

Thinking of which, he stops and watches Kurt disappear from his line of sight. He had come to Main Street for a purpose. Finding Kurt was a nice bonus. It was great to see him doing well. But now he needed to focus. Todd goes into the local hardware store and towards the back. He counts the money hidden in his pockets quickly before heading to the register. There he looks through the snack displays and picks up a small pocket notebook, a cheap light up pen, a tiny box of candy canes, and some lifesavers.

He ignores the intense glare of the cashier as he gathers these and walks to the cashier. He listens to the beep of the items being scanned and the dull voice telling him his total is five twenty four. He pays without saying a word and takes the bag. He is about to leave when he spots a display of chimney supplies. He grabs the box of matches and returns to the cashier. Spending the last few dollars he has, he adds this to his bag and leaves the store. As he walks down the street, he thinks of his little plan and prays that for once it will work out. He won't admit to himself how badly he needs this to work. Instead he focuses on getting back 'home' as fast as he can.


	2. Chapter 1

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but dont own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, Kurt smiles down at the few wrapped gifts for his parents that cover his desk. Already he envisions seeing their smiling faces when they receive these presents. He looks down to the pile of gifts for his friends here at the institute. Looking at these he congratulates himself for his efforts. He had worked hard since November by doing small jobs like shoveling driveways and side walks to stocking shelves at the local grocery when they needed a fill in for three weeks. Plus he saved his weekly allowance. That meant no burgers for awhile but looking at these wrapped gifts told him it was well worth it.

He gets up and stretches for a moment before frowning. There was something he still needed to wrap. Then add it to the others. Not the gifts on the desk or the ones on the floor next to it. He walks over to the wardrobe and opens the the large doors. He crouches down and taps on the wooden bottom. He finds the two boards and with a push, pops their ends up and puts the small boards aside. Long ago, while goofing off, he broke the bottom of this wardrobe. He did what he could and covered the damage with two boards that fitt perfectly over the hall. It wasn't until some time later that this became his secrete place to stash stuff.

Slowly and carefully he reaches in and pulls put the few wrapped gifts. He lays them out in a small row of twos and looks them over. There is a total of six. He picks up the first gift, which is a bit big and flimsy. It's wrapped in green shimmery wrapping paper. In it, he knows, is a large brown knitted sweater. He touches the label for a moment before putting it back in it's place. The next one is smaller, wrapped in white wrapping paper with red snowflakes. This one is a long green scarf. The third is a couple of comic books. The fourth is a box of hot chocolate of various flavors. The fifth is a pair of black leather wrist bands with Celtic designs lined with gold paint. The sixth are black earmuffs. Each gift he examines, making sure their contents were unseen and the label still in place.

In two bamfs, he is again sitting in front of the wardrobe but with two new gifts, an open package of labels and a pen. He carefully picks up the first one, a small square gift in Christmas tree wrapping paper. Inside is a coffee mug with the picture of the frog prince from some Disney movie. He pulls off a label, sticks it to the gift, fills it out then adds it to the other ones. The last gift is slightly rectangular with an odd shape bulge on the back. It's wrapped in black wrapping paper with silver glittery snowflakes. The sketchbook and pen set he found in town today.

He sets the gift down carefully and fills out the label. He reads it, blows on it to dry the ink, then peels it off to apply it to the present. Then he adds it to the others. For some reason, looking at these hidden gifts with the same name on them, both saddens him and fills him with wishful thinking. This will be the fourth Christmas he's done this. He doesn't know why he started it.

He remembers that four years ago he did intend to give the gifts to their recipient. But he chickened out at the last moment. He had thought of different ways to do it. Leave them in the locker, teleport into his room and leave them on the bed, or even mail them. Yet he found excuses not to. So in the end, he hid them. But why he always buys two every year now, he can't explain. A habit he suppose. Maybe it really is hopeful thinking.

A knock on his door startles him. Quickly he covers the hole with the boards, hiding the gifts once again before a second knock is made along with his bedroom door being opened.

"Hey Kurt. Dinner's ready. How'd your Christmas shopping go?" Scott, also known as Cyclops, asks.

"Oh, it went well. Did you get to go and see the ice sculpture displays? If you haven't, you should. I think Jean would love them," Kurt replies as he gets up, picking up the labels and pen.

"No, not yet. But maybe tomorrow we'll go. Still can't find something for Jean. Any suggestions?" Scott asks as he leans against the doorway.

"Sorry man, can't help you there. But I'm sure whatever you get her will be perfect. You're like her Romeo you know?" Kurt replies with a chuckle at the blush coming over his team leader's face.

He drops the labels and pens on the desk and joins Scott.

"Anyway, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

The bedroom door closes, the light being left on, forgotten. A few minutes later, Kurt's balcony door slowly opens. A cold breeze fills the room along with a few flurries. Slowly, Todd enters his former rivals bedroom. He takes a few steps and relishes the warmth he can feel inside this large bedroom. He moves to the bed and starts to reach out to touch the warm bedding. Then he notices how dirty his hands look.

He pulls it back and reaches into his worn coat. He pulls out the small notebook and a candy cane. Carefully he tears out a page and sets the piece of paper down on top of the pillow. Then he places the candy cane on top of the note. He nods at the sight. Fighting the temptation to stay and allow himself to warm up, Todd turns around and hops out of the room. He closes the balcony door and stares inside for a few minutes. With a quick mental prayer, he turns and hops down to the ground then across the Institute property.

Following a path he knows all too well, he soon finds himself standing at the foot of a driveway. He knows he shouldn't be standing out in the open. If he gets spotted, there could be trouble. But at this moment he doesn't care. He walks up the driveway then up the steps of the Brotherhood boarding house. His home up until a few months ago. He goes to the door and considers knocking on it. It would be great to see the gang again. But instead he pulls out the small notebook again. Instead of tearing any pages out, he places the book against the door along with the box of candy canes.

He turns and hops over the steps. He takes another hop when he hears the door open. Without realizing it, he stops in his tracks.

"Todd? Todd is that you?" Lance calls out.

Todd glances back and his amber colored eyes meet with the rock tumbling mutant's. Lance had stepped out of the house, staring at him in disbelief. Todd notices his former teammates exposed arms and bare feet. Feet that take another step forward despite the cold. Todd looks away and starts hopping.

"Wait! Todd come back! Come back!" Lance shouts.

Todd doesn't stop. He pushes himself to move faster, to get away. He hates himself for doing this. His eyes burn with unshed tears. Tears that he will allow to fall once he gets back to his spot at the park. His new home. That's where he needs to go to now. As he turns to the left of the driveway, he prays that Lance will forgive him someday. That they all will.

It takes him several minutes to reach the park. By then he no longer feels the cold, instead he feels like he's on fire. He leans against a tree, giving himself a few minutes to catch his breath. He hears a motor vehicle coming down the road. Quickly he moves behind the tree and presses himself against it. He watches a spotlight shine through the trees. Moving carefully, he climbs up the tree to hide in the branches.

"Todd! Todd if you're here come out!" He hears Fred call out this time.

Glancing around the tree's trunk, he spots Lance's jeep sitting idly nearby. He could just make out Lance in the driver seat and Fred in the back, flashing the area with a searchlight. He hears something move below him and looks down just in time to see a white blur head to the jeep.

"He's not here. Let's go home already, I'm freezing?" Pietro whines as he sits next to Fred.

"We're going to keep looking for him," Lance replies as he shifts the jeep into drive.

Todd hears the old jeep drive away. He watches the rear lights disappear from view before he drops from the tree. Again he hates this. He had wanted to hop out of the tree and wave and shout to his friends. To apologize and explain why he is running from them. To tell them he had been given no other choice. He punches the tree, filling his hand with burning pain. He examines it, seeing where the bark had broken his skin. Uncurling his hand hurt even more. So he stops and jams the sore hand into his coat pocket.

He goes into the wooded section of the park, listening to the soft crunching the snow is making beneath his sneakers. He reminds himself to strip these and the drenched socks off before he tries to sleep. Soon he makes a sharp right at a broken white birch tree. It's not far now he tells himself. A few minutes later, he is looking at his new home. An old broken down camper that someone had abandoned. The door had been torn off and the windows busted. Tires were slashed and the left side had been decorated by various forms of graffiti.

With a sigh, he hops inside and looks around for any indication that someone else has been inside. When he first found it, after a week of losing his home at the boarding house, it had been a real mess. Beer bottles, cigarette butts, empty pop cans and food containers littered the narrow walk space. At first he just ignored these things but after nearly stepping on a busted beer bottle, he began cleaning it up.

That wasn't the only change he made either. He spent a few days gathering cardboard and bought some duct tape with the deposit he got from the cans and covered all the windows. With some searching he found a tarp he could cover the door way to help slow down the cold. With some old couch cushions he grabbed from couches being tossed out, he made himself a nearly enclosed sleeping compartment above the drivers' seat. He also placed a few cushions on the wooden bench like seats around the small table. It wasn't much but it was at least comfortable.

After he is sure no one else has been here, he pulls himself up to his sleeping compartment and kicks off his shoes and pulls off his wet socks. He sets the socks up so they are more or less hanging and the shoes he tucks in to a far corner. Then he moves one of the cushions, closing off his space to the rest of the camper. He shivers as he rubs his frozen feet for few minutes. Then he covers himself with the two blankets he managed to get at the local goodwill. They weren't the greatest but they kept him warm.

As minutes passes by, he lays curled up, staring into the darkness. He tries to think of better times. Even when things got rough at the boarding house, they were never this bad. Again he thinks of his team mates and he smiles to himself that they were still willing to look for him. He wishes he didn't have to hide from them. He also knows why Lance had sounded so desperate when he called out to him. Lance was worried. The nights were getting colder and Todd doesn't do well in the cold. He wishes Lance would stop worrying and give up on him. Realize that he isn't worth the trouble.

Then things would be easier for Todd. He wouldn't have to worry so much about his teammates. About the ol boss lady. And specially not Pietro and Wanda's dad. Those two were the reason he was living like this. Why he has to stay away. As he shivers from the cold, he curses both of them. At one time they seemed like the good guys. The world just tried to keep them down is all. But that was a lie. A lie he chose to believe and is now paying the price.

He won't be paying the price that much longer, he reminds himself. Just one more night. As long as he doesn't freeze to death in his sleep, he will be okay. As long as everything goes according to plan, he could move along without any regrets. Before he closes his eyes, he prays that the blue furred mutant had not thrown away the note he left. That somehow, he will follow it's instructions.


	3. Chapter 2

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but dont own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Kurt knows he is distracted. Kitty had to literally throw a muffin at him this morning to get his attention. Luckily everyone seems to be writing it off as his excitement over his parents visit. Which he is excited about. But that wasn't the source of his distraction. It was what he found on his bed after dinner.

He almost didn't notice it. He had retired to his room pretty late after watching Christmas movies with Kitty, Bobby, and Jamie so he intended to just fall down on his bed and pass out. But when he laid down, he felt something poke his arm. When he looked, he found the candy cane. He picked it up, examined it then dropped it on his night stand. A treat he will indulge in in the morning. He didn't realize there was a note until he rolled over.

It was a small folded note. All it said was "Kurt, please meet me at the Bayville city park just after the street lights come on." That was it, nothing more. Nor was it signed. He thought the handwriting looked familiar but he couldn't place it. So he spent the day trying to figure it out. He asked some of the others what their plans were. As far as he could tell, no one had any intentions to go to the park later. In fact, everyone planned to stay inside due to the chilly wind that has been picking up. The only person considering going out was Bobby who got it in his head to make a gigantic ice sculpture to impress the ladies.

Kurt thought that maybe the note is nothing more than a practical joke. That maybe one of the guys are waiting to see if he is crazy enough to go out and freeze to death as he waits for someone who isn't coming. As the day progressed, he was sure this was the case. So much so that he was just about to throw it away but for some reason he felt the need to read it again. That's when he noticed it. The desperation within the note. Then again, maybe he's reading too much into it.

Finally, as the sun started to go down, Kurt couldn't take it another minute. He pulled on a heavy red sweater and his winter gear. He made sure his holowatch was working perfectly before he left his bedroom. He ignored the strange looks he got from his friends and to those who asked, he claimed that he forgot something. Just before he steps out the front door into the freezing cold, he prays that this isn't just some stupid prank.

Todd is standing underneath one of the few street lights that in a few minutes would light the path through the park. He is trying hard not to shiver as he sucks on the peppermint flavored candy cane. The wind whips at him, blowing back his hood for the hundredth time. Just as quickly as it had been blown back, he pulls it back up. Then he cuffs his hands and blows into them.

It had proven to be a long day for him. When he woke up, it was near afternoon. His drenched socks hadn't dried but were frozen. So he had left them behind and decided to go into town and see if he could buy a pair after accepting a few donations. It was there that he caught a reflection of himself.

Since leaving the boarding house, he had made sure to avoid his reflection, knowing how bad he must look. He had done pretty good until now. Yet there he was, staring at his own sorry reflection. His hair was obviously filthy, like the rest of him. His clothing wouldn't even be considered good for rags. This was not how he wanted to be remembered.

So he spent the day gathering pop cans and bottles from various dumpsters so he wouldn't have to pick pocket as much. Normally he wouldn't care but it was the holidays and even though they never meant anything good for him, he just couldn't bare the thought of screwing it up for someone else. Ruining another kid's Christmas. He ended up only having to lift five dollars. He went to the goodwill and bought some cleaner clothes. He stopped at the dollar store and bought socks, soap, and a travel size bottle of shampoo. Once he was set, he broke into the high school and into the boy's locker room. There he soaked in the hot water for several minutes. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but it was nice to finally take a shower.

Now he is cleaned up, dressed a little better, and still freezing. It didn't help that he forgot about towels. He is sure his hair is now covered in ice. If he doesn't freeze to death then maybe pneumonia will get him. Still, if the Nightcreeper shows up, it will be worth is. He looks up at the darkening sky. He wonders, after The blue gecko goes off on him for dragging him out here on this cold night, if he would be willing to turn off that dumb holowatch. He understands all too well why the X-man relies on it. It's the same reason he cleaned himself up. He wants to make impress. But maybe tonight he could convince Kurt that out of all the people out there, the one person he doesn't need to hide from is Todd Tolansky. Nor does he need to go out of his way to impress him. Only Todd needs to do so. Just for tonight.

His heart races when he hears the crunching of snow. Here we go, he thinks as he turns around. But who he see's turns his stomach to lead. He swallows nervously as the group of guys approach him, spreading out slowly to circle him.

"Well look who it is. It's little Toady Tolansky. And they say the freaks only come out at night," Duncan comments.

"Guess they're right. After all, you're out ere," Todd replies, cringing at how weak his voice sounds.

"I'm going to show some Christmas spirit and ignore that. So what are you doing out here? Taking donations for you and the rest of the losers at that boarding house?" Duncan ask, getting some chuckles from his pals.

Todd looks around as one of Duncan's buddies pass him a hockey stick. One that he slams into the lamp post right above Todd's head, causing the smaller boy to cry out in fear and drop to the ground.

"We were going to play a game of ice hockey, wanna join Tolansky?" Duncan asks.

"No thanks. In fact, I gotta be going. Smell ya later!" Todd replies as he dives to the side. He quickly gets into position and hops over two of the closest goons. He has a moment of hope that he will get away when he feels something hitting him in the back on the head, knocking him face first into the snow.

Turns out that was all the others needed. Before he could even start to get up, four of Duncan's buddies drop on top of him, crushing the air out of him.

"Come on Tolanksy. We insist. Maybe you don't know how to skate. Not a problem, we'll give you a few lessons," Duncan suggests with a grin that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Come on Duncan. I wasn't doing anything. So why can't you just leave me alone?" Todd asks as he struggles under the weight of the other guys.

"Because I don't want to. Chain up his legs. Make sure he doesn't kick you or spit at you. Remember, he's one of those mutants," Duncan tells the others.

"We got this Duncan," one of the goons replies.

Todd feels the pressure on the back of his legs lift. But before he could think of trying to kick, something hit him behind the left knee cap. He cries out in pain, barely hearing the warning to not do anything or the same will happen to the other one. Something is wrapped around his ankles before the rest move off if him. They lift him up and begin to drag him towards the center of the park.

"James, go get one of the snowmobiles," he hears Duncan order. The images that come to mind make him feel sick to his stomach. He knows that whatever Duncan is thinking, it's going to hurt.

Meanwhile, Kurt is just a few blocks away from where Todd and the others were. He is running as fast as he can. He heard a cry. One filled with fear and pain. His mind races with the possibilities. Maybe someone was hit by a car. Or being attacked. When he reaches the lamp post, he stops, looking around. There was no one in sight. He lowers his eyes, looking at the snow. Someone was here. There were fresh footprints in the snow. There is a large patch of snow that had been flattened. But it's what is sticking out of the snow that catches his attention. He kneels down and brushes away the snow. There he uncovers a broken candy cane. Just like the one left with the note. Maybe it's just a coincidence. But Kurt doubts it. Getting up, he looks for more foot prints and starts to follow them.

When Duncan's group reaches their destination, they drop Todd to the ground. That's when the kicking and stomping starts. Todd does his best to shield his face, yet he still ends up with a bleeding lip and a bruise forming near his right eye. They stop only when they hear the snow mobile. Todd prays that will be the end of it but it seems that today God is busy answering other requests. They tear away his coat then his sweater and shirts, leaving his chest and back exposed to the elements.

He tries to sit up and watches in horror as the chain wrapped around his ankles is being tied around the back of the running snow mobile.

"No! No! Please guys, don't do this! I get it! You won't see me again, I swear!" Todd pleas as his hands try to loosen the chains wrapped around his legs.

"No, after this, I bet you will think twice before you show your face around here again. But just to be sure..." Duncan turns and waves to his buddy.

Todd watches the snow mobile launch itself forward and seconds after, Todd is being dragged with it. The snow mobile turns to the right and pulls him onto the ice. Todd begins screaming in pain, wishing someone will hear his cries and stop this.

Unknown to him, his cries are heard. Kurt is no longer following the trail of foot steps but the direction of the now terrified screams. When he hits the side of the ice rink, he stops dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. He recognized Duncan and some of his football buddies standing at the side shouting and cheering. On the ice is a snowmobile dragging someone across the ice. Not just anyone either. The person crying out in pain was none other than Todd Tolanski.

Ducking behind a tree, Kurt hits the button on his holowatch, the image of a dark haired pale skin teen vanishing in the blink of an eye. Kurt now watched the scene in his true blue furred self. Taking a deep breath, he runs out towards the ice, vanishing in a purple mist before his feet touch the ice.

Todd is in pure agony. No matter how he twists or turns, he can't get his legs loose, legs that feel like they are about to rip out of his hip sockets. And his skin is burning in several spots, he could feel the various layers stick to the ice and tear off. His throat is quickly getting sore but he won't stop yelling. He can't. If he does, he's afraid he will never be saved. He won't even allow himself to consider the possibility that no one would save him. Maybe if they were just kicking him, beating him, he would. But not this. Someone has to stop this!

It's at this moment he see's it. A blue furred hand reaching out for his. He thinks he hears someone call out his name. But he doesn't think about that. Instead he focuses on reaching out with his webbed hand and grasping that three fingered hand. At first he grasps nothing but air. He twists, being dragged painfully on his stomach. He grits his teeth and reaches out again. This time he touches the fingers but his hand slips away before they could grasp his. He see's the hand vanish with a bamf then appear even closer somehow. With a held breath he grabs the blue wrist in a death like grip. He is only aware of the sensation that the earth seems to be shrinking before he feels himself being laid down in the snow.

Opening his eyes, he meets a glowing pair in a similar shade of yellow as his. Smiling despite how much pain he is in, he reaches up with a shaky hand and pokes Kurt in the forehead.

"So...you...did come," Todd whispers before his vision goes black as he passes out.


	4. Chapter 3

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but dont own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

When Todd starts to regain consciousness again, the first thing he notices is the warmth. He seems to be surrounded by it. It's been a long time since he has felt anything like this. He wants to do nothing more than to enjoy it. But then the pain begins to creep in. It's like a spark at first but slowly grows, spreading through his body like fire. He can't help but moan in pain.

"Todd?"

This makes him open his eyes. An action that turned out to be a mistake when he gets blinded by the bright lights. He blinks them and tries to sit up.

"Easy. You should lie back down," Kurt tells him.

"Nightcreeper?" Todd whispers the nick name hesitantly. He allows himself to be pushed back down and slowly opens his eyes.

"It's Night...oh forget it. How are you feeling?" Kurt asks, his expression shifting from that of annoyance to concern.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. The Toad always hops back, ya know?" Todd replies and tries to offer his best smile.

"Would it really kill you to be honest?" Kurt asks as he looks over Todd's body.

Todd follows Kurt's gaze and examines himself. He is covered in layers of warm white blankets but he could see his arms and his chest from where the blankets have fallen down. They were covered with bandages. He could almost see the damage underneath them from the pain he is feeling. Not wanting to peek at the rest of himself, he looks around the room, realizing he is laying on a medical bed.

"Where am I yo? Please tell me it ain't a hospital," Todd asks, trying to hide the panic he is feeling.

"And what hospital would allow me in looking like this?" Kurt replies, gesturing to his blue furry self. "As for where you are, I brought you to the institute. You are in the infirmary."

Todd allows this information sink in for a few minutes. The Xavier Institute. The last place he thought he would end up that night. With a sigh he tries to sit up again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt asks.

"Don't want to cause no trouble. It's best I just get out of here," Todd replies.

"Are you that much of a idiot?!" Kurt asks.

"Who you callin an idiot you retarded gecko?" Todd replies defensively.

"Did you just call me a retarded...gecko?" Kurt asks with a questioning look.

"Eh, I'm injured. Can't think of a good insult at the moment. Anyway, why'd you call me an idiot?" Todd asks.

"Because you're obviously in pain and you think you can just walk out of here? Your hips are badly bruised and your knee is swollen. You won't be able to walk without help for a few days," Kurt answers.

"So that's what I'm feeling. When did you become a doctor anyway?" Todd asks.

"Mr. McCoy examined you when I brought you here. He's the one who bandaged you up," Kurt tells him with an eye roll.

"And why did you bring me here?" Todd asks.

"Why did you leave that note on my bed?" Kurt asks.

Todd's eyes widen. How did Kurt figure it out? After all, Duncan and his pals dragged him away from the place he had intended to meet Kurt. Then another realization hit him. Kurt was at the park. He was there because of the note.

"I'm waiting," Kurt prods.

"The note...I left it because I needed to tell you something," Todd answers slowly.

Kurt takes a deep breath. Since bringing Todd here, he has been agonizing over why Todd asked him to meet at the park. He would have never thought the note came from his rival. He still couldn't believe it, not even when Todd admitted it just now. Just what is going on here?

"And that would be?"

"I...I can't tell ya now," Todd replies quietly before attempting to turn his body away from Kurt. He realizes very quickly that this is a bad idea when he feels the shooting pain from his knee.

"Will you just stay still?" Kurt mutters with annoyance before helping Todd shift into a more comfortable and less painful position. "And why can't you tell me?"

"You don't give up easily do ya? Look, I had a plan and things clearly didn't go my way so just drop it."

"Toad...Todd...why did you ask me to meet you in the park? What did you want to tell me?" Kurt pushes.

Todd closes his eyes instead of answering. Kurt watches the tension slowly leave his battered body. A body that is all too use to the abuse, Kurt thinks sadly. With a sigh, he steps back and turns toward the door.

"Kurt..."

Kurt stops at hearing his name. He glances back towards Todd.

"Thanks for helping me back there. I know we ain't really close to you but it means a lot," Todd tells him quietly.

"If you really want to thank me, then tell me why," Kurt replies. He clenches his hands. Todd's stubbornness is driving him crazy.

"I wanted to ask you something, okay? Will you stop grilling me now?" Todd asks.

Kurt detects the near desperation behind these words. But his own stubbornness drives him past the point of consideration for Todd's feelings.

"And what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Todd sighs at the question. Fuzzy wasn't going to drop the topic until he got a response. Seeing no reason not to, he gives in.

"I wanted to ask if you think we could stop being enemies. Stop pretending we hate each other for just one night," Todd answers, cringing inside from the waver in his voice.

"You mean...become friends?" Kurt asks in shock. This is not what he expected from the amphibian mutant.

"Something like that," Todd replies. In his mind he is screaming "no, not just friends!" But before his thoughts could process what it is that Todd is secretly hoping for, he stops his train of thought cold.

He waits as he listens to the steady sounds of various machines running not too far from him. He has imagined this scenario several times since he decided to do this. Of course he hadn't said everything nor did he imagine that the little he would say would be done in a medical bed. But he never could decide on how the Nightcreeper would react. Some scenarios ended with them fighting as usual. Some the fighting got near deadly. Then there were the scenarios where he got his head handed to him followed by the entire X-men team going out of their way to make his life miserable.

"Todd?"

Hearing his name draws his attention. He looks up to find Kurt had moved closer to him. For once, the blue mutant's face is unreadable.

"Look, I know it sounds weird. And that holiday being right around the corner and all...you know what, just forget it," Todd rambles in his panic.

At least he tried, he tells himself. As soon as he gets a moment, he will leave. No regrets.

"We've been fighting for how long?" Kurt asks.

Todd looks up, looking at Kurt questionably.

"Ah, a long time. Since we first met," Todd answers.

"But we didn't always fight," Kurt points out.

"No, we didn't. Heck, you were the only person I could go to for help."

"I use to wonder what it would be like if we weren't always on opposite sides. You are probably one of the few people out there who can truly understand me," Kurt shares with a sigh. "Since Christmas is around the corner...why not? But I swear, if this is some sort of trick..."

"I get it. And for what it's worth...thanks," Todd replies with a smile, one a Kurt hasn't seen since the time they worked together to save Wanda.

Kurt smiles back and sits down on the edge of the medical bed.

"Kitty contacted Lance..." Kurt starts to share.

"Don't let them come here! They can't see me!" Todd suddenly yells out as he grabs Kurt's shoulders and starts shaking him.

Kurt grabs Todd's hands, pulling them off of him. His temper flares for a moment as he mentally kicks himself for even possibly thinking anything would be different. Then his eyes meet Todd's. Over the years they have been in dangerous situations. Faced not only each other but various shared enemies that could have easily ended their young lives. It's this thought that makes Kurt wonder what could have put such fear into Todd's amber colored eyes.

"What...what is going on Todd? Did they do something to you?" Kurt asks.

"No. No, nothing they did. I...I can't talk about it. But they can't see me, okay?" Todd whispers as he seems to calm down.

"Look, you get some rest. Then we can go down to the den and watch a movie or something, okay?" Kurt suggests.

Todd nods and lays back down. Kurt watches him for a moment before getting up and leaving the medical bay. He isn't too surprised to find Logan and Scott just outside the door.

"So what's the story elf?"

"There isn't much to tell. I was at the part and heard screaming. Duncan and some of his buddies were dragging him across the ice rink. I saved him and brought him here," Kurt repeats the events as he has done since entering the institute carrying the amphibian like mutant in his arms. He had felt so light, his mind recalls.

"Some things never change," Scott comments, leaving Kurt to wonder if he is referring to Duncan or Todd.

"No one can argue that what you did was not the right thing to do. But bringing him here? This could be a set up. Mystique is known to stoop to any low to get information on us," Logan comments.

"Maybe. But I don't think that's the case," Kurt replies.

"Kurt, we can't forget that he's chosen to be a member of the Brotherhood," Scott adds.

"And that means what?"

The three look up and Kurt could feel his fellow teammates go stiff. Lance Alvers walks up to them, Kitty a few steps behind him.

"Alvers," Scott mutters.

"Summers," Lance returns.

"Everyone, like, cool it okay? The Professor said Lance could see Todd as long as there is no trouble," Kitty fills in.

"Whatever," Scott mutters as he walks pass Lance and Kitty, heading to the elevator.

"So you were the one that found him?" Lance asks, directing the question to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt responds hesitantly.

"Thanks for helping him," Lance mutters as he looks away from all of them.

"He's resting right now. He's...in some pain," Kurt weakly shares.

Lance nods his head at this. "Maybe I shouldn't wake him then."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asks.

"Huh? Oh, go ahead," Lance replies, meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Why would Todd not want to see you or the others?"


	5. Chapter 4

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What did you just say?" Lance growls out, his hands curling into fists.

"Calm it rocky," Logan warns.

"A few minutes ago, Todd begged me not to let you see him. Why?" Kurt asks directly.

Kurt notices the change in the earth rumbling mutant. It's as if his words had physically slapped the fellow mutant. The expression of hurt and confusion is clear as day. Lance's shoulders drop as he looks down towards the ground.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Lance admits.

"How about you share what you do know," Logan suggests.

"There isn't much. He was fine the last time we say him. He watched a movie with Fred. Tried to flirt with Wanda. Nothing was off. But then the next morning he was just gone. We thought he went out to hang around town like he sometimes does. None of his things were gone. Everything is still in his room. We didn't realize he wasn't coming back until the day after that. We've been searching for him," Lance mutters.

"When did he go missing?" Logan asks.

"October," Lance tells him.

"He's been missing since October?" Kitty asks, looking at Lance in shock. "You never said anything."

"And what was I suppose to say? That he disappeared? Please help us? Come on Kitty, you know that no one here cares if he fell off the face of the earth," Lance tells her angrily.

"That's not true. But I understand why you believe that," Kurt tells him.

"So he's been missing since October. And you haven't seen him since then?" Logan asks.

"No, I saw him now and then. A couple weeks ago at the mall. Freddie saw him walking down the street pass the grocery a couple days later. But every time we would try to go after him, to get him to talk to us, he just seemed to vanish," Lance answers.

"And the last time you saw him?" Kurt asks before Logan could.

"Yesterday. He came to the boarding house. Left us a note and a box of candy canes. We followed him to the park before we lost him...again."

"Anything in the note explained what was giving on?" Logan questions.

"No. It just said that he was fine and we shouldn't worry about him anymore. It also wished us a Merry Christmas," Lance says sadly as he puts his hands in his pockets. His left hand touches the very note he just talked about.

"You guys didn't do something to him, did you?" Kurt asks as he thinks about the fearful expression Todd had.

"What are you getting at? You think this is our fault?!" Lance shouts, the ground trembling just slightly.

"He's afraid. He's afraid of you seeing him," Kurt shares.

This stops the ground shaking. It also seems to have drain the color from Lance's face.

"He's...afraid of us?" Lance asks in disbelief.

"Seems like it, yes," Kurt answers.

"That doesn't make any sense. We didn't do anything to him. Wanda didn't even hex him like she usually does. Did he say why?" Lance asks, looking at Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head.

"So let me get this straight. He left the boarding house back in October. Without so much as a word," Logan repeats.

"Yeah, that's right," Lance confirms.

"Well, I think it's a safe bet to say that he has been living on the streets. Hank said that besides being more filthy than usual, he is malnourished and underweight. So that leaves us with the why part to figure out," Logan rounds up.

Everyone nods in agreement. Slowly, Kurt feels their eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"He's talking to you, isn't that right elf?" Logan asks,

"Yes?"

"Maybe he could tell you then why he ran off," Logan points out.

"You want me to find out? I guess I could ask but I can't promise that he'll tell me anything," Kurt replies.

"Hey. Umm, I know he doesn't want to see me but is there a way I could just see him? So I know he's okay and I can tell the others?" Lance asks, bracing himself for his request to be rejected.

"Should be alright as long as he's resting. He is resting, right elf?" Logan asks.

"He was when I left," Kurt tells the Canadian mutant. "Follow me."

Kurt turns and walks back into the medical bay. When they get to a certain point, Kurt raises his hand to stop Lance before passing the equipment to the medical bed Todd is sleeping on. Or at least the bed he should be sleeping on.

"What..." Kurt mutters dumbfoundedly.

"What is it?" Lance walks over to Kurt before noticing the empty bed.

"He was right here," Kurt says as he points to the medical bed.

"He's gone again," Lance adds sadly.

"Not this time. Not this time, let's go!" Kurt cries out, surprising Lance as he runs past the fellow mutant.

Meanwhile, Todd is making his way out the hallway window. As soon as the cold air hits him, he shivers. As soon as Kurt left the medical bay, Todd had removed all the medical machinery he was attached to and found his clothes. Someone had been kind enough to have them cleaned while he was unconscious. After a few minutes of searching, he found a dark blue sweater with an x-men logo on the right side. Carefully he had pulled this on despite how such an everyday action is now very painful.

Once he was dressed, he started leaning against the wall or anything else he could to try to keep some weight off his wounded knee. Again, he hates himself for this. But it's what he has to do he reminds himself. He knows they mean well. But due to their good nature, they wouldn't turn away his former team mates. So he has to go. Besides, this was what he had planned anyway.

He drops down to the ground and hisses in pain upon impact. He allows himself only a moment to cringe from the pain before he pushes himself to get up. His knee is a ball of burning pain with every step he takes. Even more so when he starts hopping. But he pushes through it as he hops as fast as he can towards the park. As soon as he makes it to his new home, he plans to pack snow around the wounded knee until it is numb. But he has to get there first.

The icy cold breeze picks up and the snow starts falling harder. He falls on his face with a cry. This time he doesn't get up right away. He rolls over and looks up at the grey skies, watching the snow fall. He remembers when he did this as a kid. It use to seem so magical. It is beautiful. It's why he chose this.

A shadow comes over him. Noticing this, Todd quickly rolls over, getting up onto his knees despite the pain. An old man is looking down at him.

"A bit late to be making snow angels," the old man comments.

"Mind your own business," Todd mutters as he stands up, wiping the snow off of him as best as he can.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. Say, where's your coat?"

"Left it in the park. Going after it now," Todd replies in hopes that this will send the old geezer on his way.

"Well, then I'll let ya be on your way. They say tonight might turn into a real blizzard. Make sure you are home before then, okay?" The old man instructs before waving and walking away.

"A blizzard huh? How fitting," Todd mutters as he turns to continue towards the park.

"And young man?!" The old man calls out, causing Todd to look back. "Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you!" Todd returns.

He smiles at this. Another act of kindness. Not a bad day. After several minutes he enters the park and makes his way to the abandoned trailer.

Meanwhile, Kurt, Lance and Logan are in the Professor's office. They had just told him about the strange events around Todd and that he is once again missing.

"I see. Mr. Alvers, has Mr. Tolansky ever done this before?" The Professor asks.

"Sometimes he would go out walking at night but he was always back by morning. Honestly, I never thought he would just get up and leave," Lance answers.

"And you have no idea why he left?"

"I've thought about that ever since he left and I can't come up with anything. I mean, he wasn't even acting differently. He was just plain Todd," Lance replies as he rakes a hand through his hair.

"I see. Well for now, I think the most important task is to find Mr. Tolansky and try to convince him to come back. He still needs some medical attention and tonight is not a night for him to be on his own. Logan, can you track him?" The Professor asks.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be too much of a problem. But we need to leave now. The longer we stand around here, the more of a head start he is getting," Logan replies.

"Mr. Alvers you can join Kurt and Logan if you wish," Professor Xavier tells him.

"I'm driving," Lance states as he turns away and heads out of the office.

"Good luck," the Professor wishes as they leave.

As Kurt is getting into Lance's jeep and Logan is observing the direction of Todd's tracks, Todd is pushing himself forward. The abandoned trailer was just a few feet from him. He stops in front of it. Nothing looks to be disturbed. But that's not why he has stopped. Slowly he sinks down into the snow. He feels his pants becoming soaked from the snow. With a sigh, he falls to his side. It doesn't take long for the snow to make him go numb. Again he rolls over on to his back and watches the snow fall onto him.

He wonders how long it will take. Hopefully it's quick. As he lays there, letting the snow fall and cover him, he thinks about that night that has brought him to this point. It was before Halloween, or at least he thinks it was. Funny how you can lose track of time without a calendar or clock around. But that night it was anything but funny.

~flashback

It was another peaceful night. Todd is returning to the Brotherhood from another of his late night walks. He would never tell the others about what he does during these walks. Or who he always watches from the railing of a certain balcony. Tonight had been different. The balcony doorway had been left wide open, even after it's occupant had fallen asleep. This was the reason for him being out later than usual. Chances like these rarely happen and Todd Tolansky was not going to pass it up.

But now he wishes that he hadn't stayed out so late. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he was sure his arms were covered with goosebumps. Someone is watching him. But no matter how many times he stops and looks around, he can't find the source. So he walks a little faster.

He sighs with relief when he walks down the driveway. Still, that pesky feeling of someone watching him is still there. Well they can watch the door get slammed behind him he thinks happily. He is already looking forward to hopping up to his room and do a bit of sketching before passing out.

Just as his foot touches the bottom step, the front door opens. Curiously, he looks up. Who he see's surprises him. They hadn't seen the boss lady since the fight with that guy, Apoco-something or other. So why is she here? And why is she glaring down at him.

"Tolansky..." Mystique mutters the last name as if it is leaving a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Uh, hi boss," Todd greets, cautiously taking a step back.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Umm, going to bed?" Todd answers with a gulp. Something is going off in his head.

"Not here, you will. Never again will you be allowed to step foot in this place," she hisses out.

"What are you saying?" Todd asks.

"I'm evicting you Mr. Tolansky. Your services, or lack there of, are no longer required," she states.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Todd asks despite knowing that this is the one person who doesn't do kidding.

"No, I am not. You have been nothing but a hindrance to us and his plans. You can't even do the simplest of tasks without messing up. Sometimes I wonder if it's not done deliberately. But there comes a time when the weakest link must be severed. And you are that weak link. Magneto no longer wants you with the Brotherhood," Mystique informs him, the tiniest of smiles forming on the corner of his lips.

"You can't...you can't just toss me out," Todd says in disbelief. He keeps thinking that there is no way this could be happening to him.

"I assure you, I can and I am. And I will warn you, if you tell the others, if you so much as see them, they will pay the price. And you will get to know that it is your fault," Mystique informs him.

Todd opens his mouth to say something when a piece of metal fencing impales itself into the ground right in front of him. He cries out and falls back. Another peice embeds itself behind him. To his horror, he watches as the metal arrow shaped ends bend down and twist themselves around his neck.

"Do the others a favor. Disappear," she tells him before she shifts into an all too familiar form. It's the same form that has given him endless nightmares. The reason he never thought twice of following her orders. He would do almost anything to never see this thing again. And here it is, moving closer too him. He would scream if the metal fence posts weren't wrapped around his throat.

"Never come back here! Never speak to the others! Disappear!" It roars out.

Suddenly the fence pieces uncurl from his neck. Todd didn't hesitate to hop away as fast as he can. He makes it to the end of the driveway before dares to stop and look back at his former home. He is quickly driven off when he see's more of the metal fence posts hovering just above him. He didn't stop running until he got to the middle of town. That is when the tears fell as the weight of what just happened hits him. Crossing his arms, he continues down the street.

~

Magneto. Father of Pietro and Wanda. And Mystique. A very dangerous pair. A pair he used to follow out of fear. He never liked either of them or the things they wanted him and the others to do. It wasn't that what they were ordered to do was usually wrong. Heck, the wrong thing ended up being fun sometimes. It was how they were used. As if they were nothing more than pawns. Pawns to be disposed of when they no longer serve a purpose.

And that's exactly what happened. Toad had out lived his usefulness, if he ever had one, and had been tossed out. A fact that brings it's own almost unbearable amount of inner pain. Pain that is threatening to choke him at this very minute. He thinks of his former team mates again and how he had to ignore their shouts as they searched for him. Shouts he swears he could hear now. But it couldn't be them.

No, right now they are probably hanging around the living room, enjoying some pizza that Lance splurged for. He could see Fred sitting on the couch eating three slices at a time. Pietro on the phone, chatting with whoever is his date for the moment. And Lance...Lance would be gazing out the front window in that lost in thought way of his. Maybe daydreaming of having Christmas with Kitty. Or worried about some bill. Whatever it is, Todd prays it isn't him.

Mystique had told him to disappear. And that is what he plans to do tonight. As he lays there, he notices that he is already covered in a nice layer of snow. How deep will the snow be when the time comes? How long will he be buried? Hopefully for a very long time.

He stares up at the sky. A sky without a hovering mutant that can twist solid metal beams into pretzels if he wants to. He doesn't know why Pietro feels any devotion towards that man. Sure, Pietro is his son but he is still a pawn like the rest of them. Wanda was right for hating him. Him and Mystique. Both could just go to hell for all he cares. He feels the urge to kick and hit at the snow. But he remains as he is. If he wants to go he reasons, he needs to stay still. This doesn't stop the tears that sting his cheeks. He considers wiping them away before deciding it doesn't matter.

He is so cold when he notices a person standing over him. A blue person. It must be her, he thinks. Good ol' Mystique came to watch him pass on. To finally disappear as she had wanted him to do. A number of gestures go through his mind but he instead of giving her a certain hand gesture, he closes his eyes. He can't seem to feel much of anything. Does that mean it's almost time? He hears his name be shouted over and over. Something calling him perhaps? If he knew how, he would follow it.

He opens his eyes just slightly, something that seems to suddenly become harder to do. All he see's is blue. Blue. A color he doesn't mind at all. Though he wishes it belonged to someone else, a certain someone else, he doesn't mind it at all. Then he decides to let his mind imagine the person in question. Blue fur. Golden eyes. A tail. Features that would stick out in this winter setting. He could almost see it. Without realizing it, his eyes close.


	6. Chapter 5

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's mind is a whirlwind of panic. All he could do is stare down at the amphibian like mutant covered in snow. Where is the puffs of breath? Is his chest rising and falling? If he checked, would he find a pulse? He sinks to his knees and starts wiping away at the snow. Did he see those eye lids flutter just now? Maybe it's not too late! He pulls Todd up, holding him tightly.

"Todd?" Lance calls out not too far off.

This loosens Kurt's tongue.

"Over here! I found him! Hurry!" Kurt shouts out, hoping the other two will hear him.

He relaxes his hold on Todd but not letting him go. He looks for any signs of life. Todd looks almost sickly in all this whiteness. Maybe he is. He feels so light. From their former fights, their wresting around, he knows how heavy Todd should be. And he's no where near that. Nor is he this cold. Sure, for reasons Kurt never bothered to figure out, Todd's touch always felt a bit cool. Almost like he has no body heat. Again he hugs Todd to his chest. He prays that this will somehow warm the fellow mutant up.

"Todd...Todd don't give up. If you do, I'll never forgive you," Kurt whispers, wondering if somehow his words will reach Todd.

"Oh no," Kurt hears Lance moan out.

"Check that camper, see if there is any blankets or something we can warp him up with," Logan orders as soon as he see's the situation. "I'll get the jeep started. Can you port that far with both of them elf?"

"Yes," Kurt answers firmly.

He hears the sounds of crunching snow fade away. The wind again picks up and Kurt makes sure his body blocks it from Todd. Did he just feel a shiver from the small lean body in his arms?

"Here, these were all I could find. I think...I think this is where he's been living," Lance tells him as he holds out the blankets.

Kurt quickly wraps them around Todd's body. Then he grabs Lance by the wrist and ports them next to Lance's jeep. Lance stumbles for only a moment before he helps Kurt lay Todd out on the back seat.

"How's breathing?" Logan asks as he pulls onto the road.

"I...I can't tell," Kurt admits.

"Remember your training elf! What are you suppose to do if you suspect someone has hypothermia?" Logan asks.

"If they are having trouble breathing, give them CPR. Try to restore heat and circulation to the chest area," Kurt answers before shifting himself.

He meets Lance's gaze for a minute before starting to perform CPR while Lance tries to rub Todd's chest.

Logan wastes no time despite the hazardous weather, getting them back to the institute. Before Logan parks the jeep, he ports himself and Todd down to the medical bay. He isn't surprised to find Hank is already prepared for him.

"The Professor already informed me of the situation. Lay him down on the bed. We need to remove his wet clothes," Hank instructs.

Kurt does as he is instructed. When he gets to the bandages, Hank checks his pulse and temperature. 

"90.1. We need to his temperature up," Hank mutters.

"Should I take off these bandages?" Kurt asks.

"Yes. But let's keep him covered up as much as possible. How does his arms feel?" Hank asks.

Kurt rubs one of Todd's arms, feeling how stiff the muscles are.

"I can feel his muscles. They're very tensed," Kurt reports.

Hank nods as he gathers some dry clean bandages. Kurt unwraps the old ones as Hank quickly applies the new bandages. They work as fast as they can. Soon they have Todd laying under a couple of warm blankets. Hank checks his temperature again.

"90.5. Still a ways to go," Hank mutters.

"What else can we do?" Kurt asks.

"How is he?" Lance asks as he rushes into the medical bay. He stops when he see's Todd.

"We're still trying to get his body temperature up," Hank shares as he pulls out another blanket.

"What about our body heat?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Huh?" Lance looks at Kurt in confusion.

"What Mr.Wagner is suggesting is that someone lay with Mr.Tolansky. With their body heat, they might be able to rise Mr.Tolansky's body tempt. It can only help him, but that's up to you," Hank replies.

Kurt nods and takes off his winter coat.

"You really willing to do that?" Lance asks.

"Of course. We're friends. And you would do anything for them if you could," Kurt replies as he drops his coat on the nearby chair.

"Friends huh? Who would have guessed," Lance replies as he too removes his coat.

Kurt pulls off his shirt and notices that Lance is doing the same. Lance meets his gaze and nods.

"I am going to take care of a few things. If there is any change, you know what to do Kurt. Specially if his breathing becomes irregular again," Hank tells them before leaving the room.

Within a few minutes both young men careful crawl into bed. Kurt is on Todd's left, Lance on Todd's right. Both shiver when their bodies come into contact with Todd's icy cold skin.

"Don't try anything funny blue boy," Lance warns.

"I was just about to say the same to you," Kurt replies.

"Hey, I think you got me confused with Pieteo," Lance jokes.

This relaxes both of them.

"He is a bit of a fruit, isn't he?" Kurt asks.

"Don't know anything for sure but to be honest, I don't think I want to know," Lance comments as he touches Todd's forehead, hoping to find warmth.

"Never thought you guys really cared for each other," Kurt comments.

"We're the Brotherhood Kurt. It's more than some club name. Is it okay for him to be shivering like this?"

"Hmm? Yeah. It's his body's way of trying to warm itself. Means he's getting better. Earlier he wasn't even doing that," Kurt replies.

"Did it...did it seem like he...wanted to, you know?" Lance asks.

"Earlier, when we talked, he said something that was strange. I should have paid more attention to it," Kurt comments.

"And that was?"

"One night. If we could just stop pretending we hate each other for just one night. I think he did plan this," Kurt shares, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, yeah I think you're right. The note he left for us, the more I think about it, the more it sounds like a good bye note. I just don't get it! Why did he leave? Why couldn't he come to me?" Lance rattles his questions off in frustration.

"I'd like to know the answer to those as well. I almost want to smack him one for trying to...," Kurt trails off, just as unable to say it as Lance was a moment ago.

"When he wakes up, I'll hold him down so you can if you will do the same for me," Lance offers.

"Deal."

"Oh and while you're at it, you could get him to tell you why he left that note for you," Lance adds.

"He already told me. He wanted us to be friends," Kurt replies.

"That ain't it. Trust me, I know the little guy and I know that isn't the reason," Lance tells Kurt with a knowing smile.

"Any chance you could just tell me?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Still a brotherhood trouble maker," Kurt mutters with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Still an X-man goodie two shoes," Lance fires back.

Kurt is about to make another half heart-ed insult when Todd shifts between them. Both young men watch as Todd slowly and stiffly rolls to his left, his forehead pressing against Kurt's blue furred chest. Lance smirks at this.

"Guess you are good for something X-man," Lance says playfully.

"Guess so. At least he's improving. I think he will actually be okay," Kurt shares with a smile.

"Someone should keep a close eye on him. Don't want him to try it again," Lance suggests.

"I'll make sure someone is with him," Kurt swears.

"Sorry if any of this messes up your plans for Christmas," Lance offers the apology as he looks down at the unconscious Toad.

Kurt nods a response. He thinks about his parents who will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Christmas Eve. He wonders if Todd has ever felt any excitement for the upcoming holiday. He also prays that Todd won't try anything soon. Todd's death would very well darken this bright holiday.

"So how long should we stay like this?" Lance asks.

"Mr. McCoy should be back soon. If his body heat is close to normal, then we shouldn't be needed anymore. Why, have some plans of your own?" Kurt asks curiously.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that if he wakes and finds me here, well, I hate to say it but I think he would...I don't know...freak out or something since he doesn't want to see me or the others," Lance answers.

Kurt notices the painful expression on the former leader of the Brotherhood. A thought occurs to him.

"Kitty would like it if you came over for Christmas. And while doing that, you could check on him..." Kurt suggests.

"I doubt he will go through any big changes in just two days," Lance replies.

"Never know. It is Christmas after all," Kurt points out with a smile.

"You guys don't do the whole singing thing, do you?"

"Yes, actually we do but not until later that night. Oh and the main living room has mistletoe on the ceiling," Kurt shares.

It takes everything bit of restraint Kurt can muster not to burst out laughing as the rock tumbling mutant turns a deep shade of red. Restraint that was weakening as he could practically see the ideas that the fellow mutant was coming up with. Luckily, Hank enters the medical bay at just the right moment.

"Alright, let's see how he's doing," Hank says with a kind smile.

He checks the young man's temperature and glances at the other two, noticing that both are holding their breath.

"95.4. Gentlemen, I think he will be fine now," Hank tells them, smiling as he watches the relief flow into their expressions. "So let's pray this doesn't happen again, for we were cutting it pretty close."

"Thank you..." Lance mutters as he sits up carefully and starts to get dress.

"Not a problem. And try not to worry about Mr. Tolansky here. He is in good hands," Hank offers.

"That I don't doubt," Lance comments. He glances back at Kurt who is also slowly getting up. "You know how to reach me if anything happens?"

"Of course."

Lance offer a wave before picking up his coat and walking out of the medical bay. Kurt finishes getting dressed before noticing that Hank is still standing by as if waiting.

"Is something wrong Mr. McCoy?" Kurt asks.

"No, not exactly. I am just waiting for you to finish getting dressed. Then I have to restrain Mr. Tolansky I'm afraid," Hank answers.

"Restrain him? Is that really necessary? I don't think he's going to try fighting us or..."

"The Professor and myself agree. We don't think he will try to cause us any harm. It's harm to himself that has us concerned. The Professor believes he has...given up on living," Hank informs Kurt.

A painful moan leaves Kurt, surprising Hank. Yes, this is not good news but this kind of reaction, that kind of noise...it is the sound of a heart breaking. That only happens when...Hank's eyes widen. When did this happen? Hank makes a mental note to bring this up with the Professor later.

"It's not too late Kurt. We will help him. The Professor was very adament about this. So as I told Mr. Alvers, try not to worry. Besides, aren't your parents coming in tomorrow?" Hank asks.

"Yes, in the afternoon," Kurt replies, not meeting Hank's gaze but looking down at Todd.

"Then how about you go and get some rest? I don't think Mr. Tolansky will be waking up anytime soon," Hank suggests.

Kurt nods at this. He is growing tired. And he knows Hank will call him if anything happens. Slowly Kurt pushes himself to leave the medical bay, his destination being that of his bed.

Hank watches the fellow blue mutant leave before sighing and getting to the task at hand. He doesn't like this part any more than anyone else but understands better than anyone why it is necessary. Within a few minutes, Todd has his ankles and wrists in restraints as well as leather belts across his legs and chest. He never stirred as Hank did these. With a look of pity that he is glad the amphibian mutant can't see, Hank covers the boy back up in the warm blankets. He attaches a heart monitor just in case, noting that it is beating regularly despite the body not quite being at normal body tempt. With everything in order, Hank dims the lights.


	7. Chapter 6

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

No matter which way Todd turns, all he finds is absolute darkness. He couldn't tell if he is in a room, a hallway, or anywhere else for that matter. There also was no sound, no breeze or warmth. Nothing. Is this death, he wonders. So much for the heaven or hell concept. He wonders if he should try to walk. Couldn't hurt. But when he tries to put on foot forward, he finds his body not willing to obey. He tries to open his mouth to say something but his voice never leaves his lips.

This is when the panic starts to set in. Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? Am I really dead? He is nearly overcome with fear when he remembers why he did this. His friends. Lance, Fred, Wanda and even Pietro. He won't be holding them back anymore. And with him now gone, they won't get hurt. Still, he hates that this was all he could do. If he was stronger, with mutant powers of that of anything but a small slimy green animal, he could have been more useful and he would have never been thrown away. Tossed out on to the streets.

This was the only way. And he managed to leave on good terms. Maybe not the terms he wanted but close enough. He wished he could have hung out with the gang and muttered Merry Christmas to them in person rather than leaving them a note. And he wished he had the guts to tell Kurt that what he really wanted wasn't to be just friends but something possibly more. And the ultimate Christmas gift...he blushes as he thinks of it. But it would have been awesome.

He could almost feel it. What those blue lips would feel like against his own. Yes, if he could experience that just once, he would want nothing else for the rest of his life. Then he laughs inside. There is no rest of his life. He gave it up. He laid in the cold and gave up. Not only was he too much of a coward to tell the X-man his real feelings, but he couldn't even do the dirty task himself. He let Mother Nature do it for him.

He wonders what they all will be thinking if his body is ever found. He doesn't believe they will just accept it and carry on like nothing happened or even live better lives. He's not that naive. No, it will hurt them. Lance and Fred the most. Kurt as well. He wishes he didn't have to hurt them. But what else could he do?

Something catches his eye. A tiny light. Not bigger than a pin light. Maybe this isn't the end but that it is still on it's way. People do claim to see a light. And what else is it they say? Oh, yeah, you are suppose to go into it. But how is he suppose to do that when he can't move? As he watches, the light seems to grow. Maybe the light is going to him? Guess there's no choice now. He allows himself to be engulfed by the light.

When Todd opens his eyes, he begins to fill with fear. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. Nor could he hear anything. And he can't move. Oh no, he thinks, he is still there in the darkness. The light left him. He's trapped!

'You are safe Mr.Tolansky.'

Todd tenses when he hears the voice.

'Take a deep breath. Then listen closely to what's around you' the voice which he realizes is coming from inside his own head, instructs.

This realization unnerves him. Whose in his head? What do they want?

'You can trust me Mr. Tolansky. Please, take a deep breath and listen.'

Todd considers telling the voice to stuff it. But then he figures what he has to lose if he listens to it. Nothing. He may not even have a life to gamble. So he follows the voice's instruction and takes a deep breath, and finds himself relieved that he can do so.

Next came the listening part. If he is back in that darkness, he shouldn't hear anything. And right now, he doesn't. Just when he was about to write the voice off as a sign that he is losing it, his ears catch something. A faint beeping. Not a constant beeping. It had a rhythm almost. Beep...beep...beep...beep. Steady. He then also hears a faints humming of a machine. And the faintest sound of all, and he had to laugh at this, was the tune of Jingle Bells.

'So I ain't dead, am I' he asks the voice.

"No, you are not dead Mr. Tolansky," a calm voice tells him, not in his mind but out loud. "Close your eyes for a moment. I will turn up the lights and then you can see for yourself."

Todd does so and hears the small clicking of a light switch. Slowly he opens his eyes. At first he is blinded by the bright lights but as he turns his head away, giving them a moment to adjust, he is soon able to take in his surroundings. A white sterile room. Medical machinery to his right. To his left is an older man in a wheel chair. Not just any man. No, Todd knows who this man is. The head honcho of the X-men.

"Hello Mr. Tolansky. How are you feeling?" Professor Xavier asks him.

An interesting question. How does he feel? As he begins to ponder this, everything comes back. He isn't suppose to be here. He is suppose to be buried under a few feet of snow. Gone. Forgotten about.

"Why am I here?!" Todd shouts.

He tries to sit up but finds that he is strapped down to the medical bed he is on. This adds to his anger.

"Because Kurt and Mr. Alvers brought you here," the Professor answers calmly. "You were in need of medical attention."

"Yeah? And who asked you to help me? Why couldn't you all just have left me alone?!" Todd shouts but his voice cracks at the end, making the last few words sound more like a whine.

"I can only guess as to why they felt the need to save you. I doubt I am too far off either. It's because even though you seem to no longer care about yourself Mr.Tolanksy, they do. They were willing to search all night in the freezing cold just to find you. Perhaps you should consider that before asking to be left alone," the Professor replies.

"Why? I was trying to do them some good for a change. And heck, your blue gecko didn't even need to get involved," Todd mutters.

"Your death would not have benefitted anyone. Specially not your team. As for Kurt, your actions have a greater affect than you realize. Had you succeeded, you would have ended up doing more damage than Mystique and Magneto could ever do," Professor Xavier tells him.

This statement freezes any response Todd would have gave. He would have done more damage? That's not even possible. His death couldn't have that affect on them. Sure, he knew it wouldn't be viewed as a good thing but still, it couldn't have been that bad either. The Professor must be trying to get him to feel bad about his actions. Right?

"I have nothing to gain from making you feel one way or the other about your actions tonight. I simply wanted to bring to your attention what the results of those actions would be. Food for thought you might say. Anyway, you are here now. You should make a full recovery after a few days of rest," Professor Xavier comments.

"Like I have a choice," Todd grumbles, trying his hardest not to show how he is truly feeling. If he hadn't wanted to die before, he certainly does now. Like she said, he can't do the simplest of tasks without messing up. This is another one to add to that list.

"It's very late. Try to relax and get some more sleep. We will talk again in the morning if you feel up to it," Professor Xavier suggests as he turns his wheelchair around.

"And what if I don't feel up to it?" Todd asks weakly.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Take things one step at a time. Good night Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier wishes him before leaving the medical bay.

Todd watches him leave. He feels the urge to stick out his tongue, the full length in fact, but decides it's not worth the effort. Instead he settles for kicking himself. He should have gone somewhere else. Or waited until after nightfall. Or grow a pair and end things directly.

"I really am a loser!" He yells out to the empty room.

He waits and listens. Only silence. Silence he breaks with his crying. If he wasn't restrained, he would curl up as tightly as he could. He doesn't know what else he can do.

A pair of yellow eyes silently watch him. Kurt couldn't fall asleep and after hours of debating with himself, he decided to quickly check on his former rival. When he teleported in, he nearly teleported just as quickly away when Todd shouted. But when he realized what Todd had actually said, he knew he couldn't leave.

As Todd cries, Kurt walks over to the bed. It isn't until Kurt is standing next to him that Todd realizes he is not alone. Kurt notices that the irises of Todd's eyes which are normally a pale amber color are red. He had thought they only changed in battle. The red eyes widen when Kurt sits down on the bed. Neither say anything, both only looking away after a moment.

Just as Todd is about to say something to break the silence, Kurt reaches down and takes his webbed hand in his. He holds it gently as if it is made of glass. This small gesture has Todd looking at Kurt questionably.

"My parents are arriving tomorrow. All the way from Germany," Kurt shares.

Todd swallows as his stomach fills with guilt. He doesn't need Kurt to tell him anything more. He knows he is ruining things already.

"I want them to meet you."


	8. Chapter 7

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Todd stares at Kurt in utter disbelief. He couldn't have heard that right. There's no way he could have heard that right.

"What did ya say?" Todd asks.

"I want my parents to meet you," Kurt repeats.

"Meet me? Why would you want them to meet me?" Todd asks. "Maybe you just want to show them who is worse off than you? Or whose butt you kicked all this time? Why?!"

"Maybe that's how everyone in the Brotherhood thinks, but not everyone thinks that way," Kurt replies sharply.

"Classic X-man. Always think they are better than us...then them I mean," Todd mutters.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asks.

"Come on! You guys always show..." Todd starts to rant.

"Not that," Kurt interrupts with an eye roll. "Why did you correct yourself when you said 'us'?"

"It's nothing," Todd replies.

"Yes it is. And you are going to tell me," Kurt states stubbornly.

"You ain't getting anything out of me. It's none of your business. Besides, don't you have something to do before your loving parents get here?" Todd questions.

Kurt frowns. He heard the loathing behind the word 'loving'.

"Yeah and that's getting you to talk to me."

"Get off it fuzzy. I said it's none of your business."

"I promised Lance I would..." Kurt starts to explain.

"Yeah, well, screw Lance. What does he care anyway? He doesn't want me around anymore than anyone else," Todd mutters.

"He does care," Kurt argues.

Todd glares at him, his eyes seeming to become a deeper red.

"Then he's stupid! No one should care about me! How could they?! Hell, I couldn't even get a mental chick to look twice at me!" Todd shouts.

"Wait, is this about Wanda?" Kurt asks, being caught off guard by the reference to The Brotherhood's Scarelet Witch.

"No! It's about all of them! And you! Damnit, I tried! I tried to make things easier! I wasn't suppose to have any regrets! Why couldn't you all have left me alone?! Why couldn't you just leave me to die?! Why couldn't you have just forgotten about me?!" Todd screams, his voice raising.

"How could I?" Kurt asks quietly, a direct opposite to the yelling Todd just did.

Todd wasn't phased by the question.

"It's easy yo. Always has been. My parents were able to. So go already. Have a good time with your friends and your folks. Don't look down. Soon enough you'll forget me. Just like everyone else," Todd answers with a smile.

Kurt gets up and looks down at the restrained young man with sadness.

"Not everyone has forgotten you. Lance and the others haven't," he points out to Todd.

"They will. Just a matter of time, fool. Just a matter of time," Todd replies, nodding his head as if he's stating a fact.

"Is that what you really want? Do you really want them to forget you? Do you want me to forget you?" Kurt asks, kneeling down by the bed so that he is at eye level with Todd.

"Yes. Yes that's what I want. So forget about me meeting your parents. Or meeting anyone else. Just...forget about me. Then it will be easier," Todd whispers.

"Easier for you, you mean. You still plan to go through with it, don't you?" Kurt asks directly.

Todd looks away.

"Why Todd? Why do you want to do that?" Kurt pleas.

Todd doesn't reply, choosing to bite his lip instead. Kurt's temper flares.

"You want to go and kill yourself, fine! Go ahead and do so! And you're right, everyone will forget you! Because who bothers to remember a coward anyway?!" Kurt shouts.

Todd looks at Kurt, stunned to the core. Never once has he heard the blue mutant talk like this. Nor has he seen him in such a contradicting state. His hands were balled into fists as if ready to strike, his tail whipping back and forth aggressively. But from his glowing eyes, there is a steady fall of tears.

"Nightcreeper?"

"It's Nightcrawler. And don't worry about meeting my parents. I plan to introduce them only to my friends. And you and I were never friends!" Kurt hisses the last part before bamfing out of the room.

Todd stares at the space Kurt had occupied just a moment ago, in stun silence. Slowly, the sting of Kurt's words take affect. Todd struggles against the restraints, wanting to do nothing more than curl up into a fetal position. Tears fall as he jerks and twists before giving up with a heart wrenching moan.

As Todd cries silently in the medical bay, Kurt is laying on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. This is the worse he has ever felt. It is worse than when Amanda had told him she would be moving out of state. Worse than when his holowatch went on the fritz and a little girl, no older than five, begin to cry in fear at his natural appearance. It is worse than anything he's felt before and he doesn't understand why.

He curls himself up, keeping the pillow against his face. His heart feels so heavy, his stomach feels as if it has been replaced with a twisting ball of steel. The tears keeping falling even as he struggles to take in breath after breath. His blue furred skin seems strangely icy cold to him but he doesn't try to cover himself with the blanket.

Why does he hurt so much? Yes, no one could handle the idea that someone they know wants to kill themselves. But do they feels this bad about it? Or is it just him? Or is it because it is Todd that wants to die? Todd. Kurt recalls his past with the amphibian mutant. There isn't much there if he's honest with himself. It seemed that every time they met, they fought. Even when Todd came to him to ask for help with Wanda, they managed to trash his room with their fighting. There was nothing more to their relationship than bruises and insults.

Kurt turns his head and looks at his wardrobe. He feels as if he could almost see through it and see the hidden presents. If there is nothing more than that to their relationship, then why did he buy those? Why does he imagine seeing the genuine happy smile on the toad like face of his rival? Why did imagining such a thing make Kurt himself feel happy?

He feels a wave of anger and almost gets up out of his bed. He pictures himself opening the wardrobe and pulling away the boards. Then he would tear at the wrapping paper, throw the gifts into the trash. It's very tempting. But then it's gone. Doing such a thing would be stupid, he reasons. It's not the gifts fault that he feels this way. It's not even Todd's.

It's his. Kurt Wagner. No one else's. He shouldn't have said those things to Todd. He should have said those things to himself. He's the true coward here. Since four years ago, he has been hiding from the truth. The reason why he bought those gifts. The reason why he wants to see Todd smile.

The reason scares him to no end. All he could think is that it's not normal. How much more of a freak will he turn out to be? He wipes his eyes and cheeks. It doesn't matter. Hasn't he learned anything? Being different doesn't mean he has to give up on living a happy life. And what would make him happy? That smile. The smile that results from his actions. The smile from someone that he has fallen for. Someone he loves.

Slowly he rolls over onto his back. It still scares him. He knows none of the others will understand. Not even the Professor. Not to mention his parents who will be visiting. And who knows how Todd will respond to this confession. Todd shows no signs that he could be gay or bi or whatever. After all, he tried to win the heart of Wanda back then.

Kurt wonders whatever happened to that. It's no secrete that she left the Brotherhood. Again. Maybe she'll come back, maybe she won't. He heard that that was pretty normal for her. Kitty told him that she had a thing for hewing poor Todd into the nearest wall at the slightest whim. Kitty said it was pretty sad to see. Kurt had agreed. But then he realized he couldn't say their relationship was all that much better.

Kurt sighs, noticing that the pain is still there but not as bad. Maybe it will never go away. Or maybe it will when he apologizes and tell Todd the truth. Despite whatever happens, Kurt realizes this is what he needs to do. But he won't go back down there tonight. No, not tonight. Sometime tomorrow, before meeting with his parents. Kurt nods to himself. Sounds like a plan, he tells himself.

He rolls over on to his side, facing the wardrobe again. Maybe, just maybe, this Christmas could turn out to be something more. Christmas is suppose to be magical right? He makes a silent prayer, a request. That whatever happens, let there be more good than bad this Christmas. Emotionally spent, Kurt allows his eyes to close. Within minutes he is in a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day ends up being a blur of activity for Kurt. He had slept in without anyone disturbing him, which surprised him. After eating breakfast, he joined Scott and Bobby in finishing decorating for the Christmas party and setting up the guest rooms. He almost forgot that his parents were not the only ones visiting. Kitty's parents were also coming in around the same time his were. Jean's parents were already here. Bobby's were arriving Christmas Day. Also, today many of the younger mutants are packing and soon leaving to be with their families for Christmas.

By the time Logan came around to take him to the airport, Kurt is both exhausted and bouncing with excitement. There is also a bit of regret. He hadn't been able to get a few minutes to go and talk to Todd. In all honesty, he was too afraid to. He did speak to Hank as they stringed up some holly. Hank reported that their young guest is doing fine but hasn't shown any interest in conversation. Hank commented that the Professor will be talking to Todd later. Maybe that will help when he talks to Todd himself.

Right now, Kurt is at the arrival gates. He checks his holowatch, not for the time but to make sure it's working like it should. Don't need to add to the excitement in the air with fear of a blue furred demon. He glances around him. No one is paying him any attention. Of course not, he thinks, I look just like them. A young pale skin male, not a patch of blue fur anywhere. He looks down at the holowatch again, this time it is for the time. 2:43. His parents are suppose to be arriving any minute now.

"Arrivals from Flight 115 from Augsburg Germany now pulling up to gate 11."

Finally! Kurt starts to bounce slightly on the tip of his toes with excitement. It has been a whole year since he's seen his adopted parents. And they will be here within minutes! A list of places, people, and topics of conversation whiz through his mind. He has so much he wants to share with his parents, it's hard to figure out where to start. Then there is that little thought in the back of his mind. Of Todd. Is he okay? Has he tried anything? Did he escape? Is he feeling alone? Forgotten? He has to see the fellow mutant when they get back. Even if it is just for a moment.

"Kurt," Logan calls him, snapping him to attention.

He looks up and see's them. His father, looking slightly bewildered but smiles when he see's Kurt. And his mother who is already in tears. No longer able to resist, he runs to them. As they wrap their arms around him, he thinks that it's moments like this that he is thankful that his birth mother gave him up.

Meanwhile, back at the institute, Todd is trying his best to ignore the festive sounds from above. He glares at the ceiling and hopes for random misfortune like the tree to loose all it's pine needles or for a single Christmas light to go out, leaving the X-men to try to figure out which bulb is the bad one. When he runs out of misfortunes, he goes to cursing them for his current predicament. That is until he gets a visitor.

Upon hearing the doors swoosh open, he turns his head, looking in the opposite direction of the door. He really hopes it's not Kurt. He doesn't want to talk to Kurt again if he can help it. Not because he is mad at him or anything. It's because Kurt hadn't lied about anything he said last night. He had been completely honest. Right now, Todd doesn't feel up to any more honesty.

"That's an interesting thought," Professor Xavier comments.

Todd groans. He forgot about the Professor's promise to try to talk to him again. And apparently it's okay to read his thoughts without permission.

"My apologies Mr. Tolansky. It was a slip on my part. It won't happen again without your permission," the Professor offers.

Todd thinks that there is little chance of him agreeing to having the old guy in his head for any reason. But instead of voicing this, he settles on rolling his eyes.

"So Mr. Tolansky, how are you feeling today?"

Todd doesn't answer or turn to look at the X-man's Professor.

"Do you know what today is?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Just another day," Todd replies with a second eye roll.

"Christmas Eve to be exact. But something tells me that while others are excited with what that means, you actually dread it. Why?" Professor Xavier asks as he folds his hands and rests his chin on them.

"Why should I be like your little X-men? Or anyone else? So it's the day before Christmas, so what?" Todd replies with annoyance.

"And how do you feel about Christmas?"

"Other than it's the biggest scam of the year, what should I think of it?"

"Do you mean it's the biggest disappointment? Not only for you but the other members of the Brotherhood? Or that it is filled with bad memories from childhood?" The Professor questions, watching the young restrained mutant closely.

"Do I have to pick just one?"

"No. But I am curious as to why, knowing that you are not alone in your feelings about the holiday, that you were determined to kill yourself and leave a worse reminder for your team mates concerning this particular holiday?" Professor Xavier asks calmly.

"What?" Todd asks turning to look at the Professor with a lost expression.

"What I mean is that the other Brotherhood members have a similar feeling about Christmas, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Todd answers thoughtfully. Fred always seems like a little kid when he see's the store decorations up. Pietro always disappears so who knows with him. Lance...Lance isn't fond of it but he does put effort into it for the others. It's always him going into the attic space to get the decorations and bringing home a tree. Christmas Day was usually spent watching Christmas movies and making stupid jokes through out.

"You all do your best to hide your true feelings for the sake of your other team mates. Something that can be admired. But imagine how they would view the same holiday knowing that you choose to end your life rather than spend it with them," Professor Xavier states firmly.

"That's not true!" Todd shouts angrily.

"What's not true?"

"It wasn't because I didn't want to spend the holiday with them. It was just because I was too afraid to do it any other way, alright fool? Leave them out of it!" Todd argues.

"Why do you want to die Mr.Tolansky?"

"If I tell you, will you let it go? And let me out of these?" Todd asks, raising his restrained wrists up slightly.

"We will consider it. And yes, unless the issue needs to be discussed at a later date, for now it can be dropped once you share with me your reasons behind such actions. Also, I give my word that what you share with me now will not be discussed with anyone else," The Professor promises.

Todd remains silent for a few minutes as he thinks this over. A large part of him wants to tell the Professor to get lost. To leave him alone. But a small part of him wants to tell someone why. So when he does, maybe the Professor here could explain it to everyone else. Maybe he could even help them somehow. But then there's the fear. If he tells the leader of the X-men, what will be the result? What will happen to his friends?

"I can't. I can't talk about it, yo," Todd replies, shaking his head sadly.

"I understand. How about this, if you agree to not causing any trouble, including running away, and being accompanied by someone at all times, then you may be allowed to leave the medical bay. How does that sound?" The Professor offers.

"I don't need to be baby sat," Todd grumbles, wishing he could cross his arms.

"No. But everyone could use some companionship. Specially during the holidays," the Professor replies with a kind smile.

"And who will get the lucky job?" Todd asks with curiosity.

"Well, let's see. I'm sure Scott wouldn't mind," Professor Xavier suggests with a glint of mischief. He has to cough to keep from laughing at the horrified expression Mr. Tolansky is giving him. "For now, I think I will ask Logan until someone else is available," Professor Xavier tells him. He notes the fearful gulp. "It will only be for a few hours. I have someone else in mind but right now they are not here."

"Eh, whatever you say doc. I would almost do anything to get out of here," Todd replies.

"Then we have an agreement?"

Todd nods his head.

"Alright, I will speak with Mr. McCoy and Logan. You should be out of here after a few minutes. Also, I'll have a room set up for you," Professor Xavier tells him.

"Don't need to go through the trouble. I can sleep in a closet if need be," Todd comments with a shrug.

"I think we can fit you in somewhere a bit better than a closet, Mr. Tolansky. Until then," Professor Xavier finishes with a nod and leaves.

"Weirdo," Todd mutters.

He looks down at the restraints on his wrists and the ones across his chest. Even though he's not too crazy about the idea of being under the care of Logan but a few hours with him beats a few hours remaining in this bed. Still, he doesn't know what he's going to do once he's free. He can only imagine the other X-men's reactions when they learn that he is expected to stay until after Christmas.

He frowns at this. It was not his intention to ruin anyone's holiday. But he knows that as soon as they see him, his mere presence will do just that. He could already hear the insults and remarks. Maybe ol'razor claw will let him hang out in some empty room, away from everyone else. Besides, he doesn't seem like someone who would get all wrapped up into the Christmas spirit. Suddenly Todd bursts out laughing. He'll never know why but he had just pictured Mr. I-don't-need-a-knife-to-cut-the-Christmas-ham in a familiar red suit.

Slowly he manages to calm himself down. Maybe being stuck here won't be so bad. Even if he and a certain blue mutant are not on good terms, at least he could see him now and then. With this thought, he takes to counting, wondering how long it will be before he's off of this bed.

Kurt happily talked to his parents as they headed back to the institute. Now and then he wondered what Ororo was thinking, hearing the conversation happening around her but not being able to understand it. Both of his adoptive parents knew some English but naturally fell back to their German tongue. To be honest, Kurt missed it. Nothing against the English language but it is like going home again in a way.

'So will many of your friends be there?' His mother asks.

'Some, yes. And there will be other families visiting too.' He informs her with a grin.

'Christmas is a big event here in the states then?' His father asks.

 

'Yes, papa, it is. There are Christmas lights everywhere, see?'

'What about some good ol' sports or something? I thought America is known for it's football?' His father asks with a look of hopefulness. Kurt knows his papa has been dying to see how Americans play football differently than the Germans do. Kurt never told him that is is an entirely different sport, he wants to see his father's expression for that moment of realization later when he shows him the video clips he found online.

_'I think I can find you something. I think some of the guys were going to watch some hockey games tonight,' Kurt shares._

_His father nods, a small smile on his lips. There isn't a bigger sports fan that he knows of than his dad._

_'So son, will we be meeting anyone special to you?' his mother asks. Kurt notices the gleam of mischief in her kind eyes. Since the breakup with Amanda, neither of his parents have asked this question for a while. Enough time must have passed, he thinks._

_'No special lady, mom. But maybe a special friend' Kurt answers thoughtlessly, his mind already drifting to the amphibian like mutant._

_' A special friend, eh? It is so good to hear you use that word, son,' his mother replies with a warm smile._

_'Yeah, mom, it is good. I can't wait for you to meet Jean, Kitty, and Rogue. They are really cool,' he tells her._

_'Notice those are all girl name's son. Hopefully you know some of the guys too,' his father kids. Kurt knows he's told them about Scott, his best friend, as well as Bobby, Jamie, Sam, Ray and Roberto. He even told them about Evan and how he's doing with the Morlocks. There is just one person he hasn't told them about. Well, not in a positive light anyway._

_'There is a new friend, a guy' Kurt begins to tell them, 'I have mentioned him to you before. But he wasn't a nice guy then.' ___

__'Is it the one you were fighting with before? The one that can shake the ground?' His father asks._ _

___'I think he means the fast one. You do mean the fast one, right?' His mother asks._ _ 'No, it's neither of them. Though they haven't caused us much trouble lately. No, it's the one like me.' __'Like you?' Both of his parents ask at the same moment before turning to each other with a smile. It's moments like this that gives Kurt a look into what his adoptive parents must have been like when they were young. He has never seen two people not only in love with each other but also in tuned with each other._ _ _

___'Yes, well, the one I'm talking about, his name is Toad...I mean Todd.' Kurt tells them._ _ _

___'Toad? What kind of name is that?' His father asks._ _ _

___'Todd. I meant Todd.' Kurt corrects._ _ _

___He notices his mother's eye brows are furrowed with thought. Then her eyes widen._ _ _

___'The boy with the tongue! Is that right?' His mother cries out._ _ _

___'Yes, that's the one mama.' Kurt replies with a blush. Of all the details she remembers, it had to be the tongue one she recalls._ _ _

___"We are here," Ororo tells them._ _ _

___Kurt watches as his parents look out the car window to see the Xavier institute. Kurt watches as his mother's hand squeezes his father's hand. He smiles to himself. This is going to be an amazing Christmas._ _ _

___Meanwhile, Todd is getting out of the shower. He quickly gets dried off and dressed before he starts shivering. Even though he knows the mansion is warm, he still finds it hard to stay comfortably warm. He glances at himself in the mirror. He is wearing a dark navy blue sweater and matching sweat pants. Both a bit too big. But it's better than nothing._ _ _

___Without bothering to dry his hair, he leaves the bathroom. He gets two steps before a towel is dropped on his head._ _ _

___"Do you know how bad I'll look to all these parents if you get sick bub?" Logan asks._ _ _

___"Er..." Todd mutters as he reaches up and starts to dry his hair as he follows Logan who leads him down the hallway._ _ _

___The Wolverine hasn't said to much to Todd until now, which Todd is thankful for. It was Mr. McCoy's suggestion that he wash up. Even though he told them he did just the other day, they insisted it. Said it was to keep his sores from getting infected. Now he was on his way back to the medical bay to get them rebandaged._ _ _

___He watches Logan carefully, specially those knuckles. Now and then Logan would look back and Todd would quickly look down to his feet. He stops for a moment and tenderly rubs his sore knee. The swelling has gone down but he didn't like seeing the skin being that particular shade of purple. And boy did it hurt! But he wouldn't take any medications for it. Which left him with stopping every few minutes. When he would look up to Logan to see if he was going to get on him to move it along, but Logan simply stood and waited silently._ _ _

___Without a word, Todd walks past Logan. He gets to the stair railing and carefully makes his way down with Logan following him, ready in case he falls. Todd nearly slips when he hears the front doors of the mansion open. Catching himself, he takes a deep breath before looking down._ _ _

___Standing just past the doors is Kurt, looking up and seeing him. Todd watches as Kurt switches off his holowatch, returning to his true blue self. Then he turns away, breaking eye contact. Todd looks away sadly. Suddenly, despite the pain in his knee, he turns around and hurries back up the stairs. He rushes past Logan and turns left down the hallway. He makes it past the first bedroom door before his knee buckles and he lands painfully on his face._ _ _

___"You alright there sport?" Logan asks, looking down at Todd with a stone face expression._ _ _

___"I'll be fine. Just got turned around," Todd mumbles. He gets up carefully._ _ _

___"Uh-huh. Well, let's go back to the stairs and this time go all the way down," Logan replies._ _ _

___He reaches a hand out to offer assistance but Todd ignores it and heads back towards the stairs, this time not taking his eyes off the ground._ _ _

___Kurt is introducing his parents to the Professor and Mr. McCoy when he see's Todd. This time Todd is looking down at the floor, refusing to look up as he follows Logan out of the main room. Kurt notices the limping and frowns as he watches them for a moment before returning to the conversation. Hank McCoy seems to notice them as well and excuses himself._ _ _

___"Well, Kurt, how about you show your parents to their room. Later I would like you to come see me, there is something I need to discuss with you," Professor Xavier tells him._ _ _

___"Yes, Professor," Kurt replies._ _ _

___He repeats this to his parents in German and leads them away. The Professor watches them as Ororo approaches him._ _ _

___"For someone who is finally seeing his parents after such a long period, he seems very distracted," Ororo comments._ _ _

___"Yes. It seems Kurt has much on his mind at the moment. And not just the regular holiday concerns either," Professor Xavier replies._ _ _

___"Will he be alright Professor?" Ororo asks with concern._ _ _

___"I believe so, Ororo. He is just going through a difficult stage at the moment. Same with our guest," The Professor shares._ _ _

___"You are referring to Toad, aren't you Professor?" Ororo questions with a displeased expression._ _ _

___"I am. I understand your concern, as everyone else's but we must try to remain open minded. It is the holiday season after all," Professor Xavier points out._ _ _

___"Sometimes I think you have too much good will Professor," Ororo replies with a smile._ _ _

___Before either could say anything further, they spot an excited Kitty running up the steps with her parents behind her. Ororo shares a nod with the Professor before going to the door to hold it open. Professor Xavier glances up at the stairs before moving himself forward to greet the new arrivals._ _ _

___Hours later, everyone is gathering at the dining room. Todd watches them go in, trying his best to ignore the curious glances and few glares that are thrown his way._ _ _

___"You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go in and get something to eat?" Logan asks._ _ _

___"I'm good," Todd lies. Just as he thinks he might have convinced the X-man, his stomach growls._ _ _

___"Uh, huh. Look, you might not be welcomed by everyone but no one is going to deny you a meal. Just keep that tongue of yours in your mouth and you should be fine," Logan replies, scratching absentmindedly at the side of his neck._ _ _

___"I just don't want to ruin anyone's appetite, yo," Todd mumbles._ _ _

___Logan groans before grabbing Todd's shoulder, and pushing him into the dinning room. Todd nearly falls, but catches himself. He glares back at Logan who pretends not to notice. Slowly Todd looks around the dinning room. To his surprise, no one seems to pay him any attention. He makes his way to the nearest corner. Logan sits next to him on the right. The left has a few empty seats despite how filled the room is. Everyone seems to be talking to everyone else all at once. Todd focuses on the bit of table space in front of him, not noticing who sits down next to him._ _ _

___"Are you alright?" Kurt asks._ _ _

___Todd nods, not daring to look up._ _ _

___He hears Kurt sigh before speaking in some strange language. Didn't he hear that blue boy is German or something? Must be nice to be able to talk about some things without everyone else knowing. Almost makes him wish he could speak the language._ _ _

___Dinner goes on without incident and as soon as he can, Todd escapes from the noisy room. But when he reaches the grand stairway, he stops. He has no where to go. No bedroom. He's currently not allowed outside for more than one reason. And his knowledge of the X-men mansion is very limited. With literally no options, he goes over to the corner and sits down next to a stand with a potted plant. He doesn't need to look up to know Logan is watching him from the doorway._ _ _

___He also doesn't bother looking up when he hears someone talk to his razor clawed baby sitter. Instead he stretches out his sore leg, his webbed fingers gently rubbing the ace bandage. It's to help with his buckling knee, to give him more support. He didn't like how it kept him from bending his knee like normal._ _ _

___"Mr. Tolansky?" the Professor calls for his attention._ _ _

___Looking up, Todd realizes that is who Logan was talking to._ _ _

___"Could you come with me to my office?"_ _ _

___"Yeah, sure. Got nothing else to do," Todd replies as he gets up._ _ _

___The Professor nods and leads him to the left side of the main room, and down the hallway to the room at the end. Todd enters the room behind the Professor but doesn't close the door. The Professor notices but doesn't comment on it._ _ _

___"Mr. Tolansky, there are a few things I think we should try to discuss. I believe you know what I am referring to," Professor Xavier tells him._ _ _

___"Yeah, yeah I guess I do. Why is it so important to you though? Wouldn't it be better for you and your team if I'm out of the way?" Todd asks._ _ _

___"Perhaps. But it would be even better if you were an ally, even if for a short time," Professor Xavier replies._ _ _

___"An ally huh? Yeah I can just see Summers jumping up and down just to be buddies with me. Who do you think you're kidding pops? None of your team wants me here," Todd fires back._ _ _

___"Did anyone say this to you today?"_ _ _

___"No. But I haven't tried talking to them either," Todd mumbles._ _ _

___"You know, after the first time I met you, I could tell that your life hasn't been the nicest, has it?" Professor Xavier asks._ _ _

___"You can say that again," Todd replies as he digs his hands into his pocket and leans against a nearby bookcase._ _ _

___"Yet you were determined to live through it, weren't you? Or perhaps you were too afraid not to?" the Professor Xavier questions._ _ _

___"What are you getting at?" Todd asks with irritation._ _ _

___"That despite your unpleasant childhood, you hadn't considered killing yourself before. Things might not have improved greatly since moving into the boardinghouse but it's safe to say they did improve. So why now, Mr. Tolansky?"_ _ _

___"Why now?" Todd repeats in a mocking tone, "Why not? Ain't that a better question?"_ _ _

___"Is it?"_ _ _

___"Yeah it is! And the answer is real simple too! I am sick of this yo!" Todd shouts, pushing away violently from the bookcase and starting to pace the room. "I'm sick of this crappy life! I'm sick of being different! I'm sick of having these lousy powers while everyone else gets some really neat powers! I'm sick of being envious of everyone! I'm sick of being afraid of everyone on top of that, specially that witch Mystique and that 'mutants are superior unless your powers suck' Magneto! Not to mention Duncan, the rest of the jocks, your X-men, and the anti-mutant groups! I'm sick of knowing I drag the guys down despite trying so hard to be of some use! Knowing that once I'm no longer of any use, I'll not only lose the only friends I ever had but the place I call home too! I'm sick of being reminded that at the end, I'll be alone because no one will ever take a second glance! I'm sick of being alone now! I'm sick of having to wear a smile on my face and acting like I ain't getting crushed by all this shit! From hiding it from the guys because I know they got their own problems. And I'm sick of this damn holiday, where everyone is always so happy and knowing they will have something waiting for them Christmas morning but knowing there will never be anything for me! Because I...I..." Todd stops pacing and turns his back to the Professor._ _ _

___He's struggling not to lose it in front of the head honcho. Gratefully, the Professor guy isn't saying a word. Specially not something dumb like 'it's okay' or it's not all that bad ' or whatever those annoying goodie two show folks say at moments like this. As he takes a deep breath, he suddenly feels very tired. A thought of where he will be sleeping crosses his mind. Nested of asking that particular question, he asks another._ _ _

___"Does that answer your question doc?"_ _ _

___"For now, Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier replies._ _ _

___"Todd. Name's Todd," Todd corrects, swearing that if he hears 'Mr.Tolansky' one more time, he's going to decorate this fancy office in a nice coat of slime._ _ _

___"Todd then. Well, Todd, there is just one more question I am afraid I have to ask. Why did you leave the Brotherhood? What happened? If you could just tell me this, we will be done here," the Professor promises._ _ _

___Todd looks back at the older man with an expression of defeat._ _ _

___"Alright. Don't know what good it'll do ya. But I'll tell. Can I ask for a favor though?" Todd asks._ _ _

___"Go ahead."_ _ _

___"Explain it to the others. Get them to understand it's not their fault or anything like that," Todd requests, struggling to keep his tone steady, something he is not at all feeling._ _ _

___"Agreed. Go ahead Todd, you have my complete attention," Professor Xavier tells him._ _ _

___As Todd slowly goes over the details of what happened that one night a few months back, a certain blue mutant sinks to the ground just to the side of the doorway of the office. Kurt hadn't meant to ease drop. He had come to the Professor's office as requested earlier while his parents spent a few minutes finishing unpacking._ _ _

___He didn't expect to find the door being left open. When he saw Todd inside, he figured he will come back later and even started to walk away. Then he heard Todd shouting. At first he was alarmed and wondered if Todd was actually foolish enough to try to fight with the Professor of all people. But then it became clear that wasn't the case. Now he sits there, stunned as he listens to not only Todd's story but the fear and pain in the fellow mutant's voice. It makes him sick knowing what his birth mother had done. He is just about to teleport away when the Professor tells him to come in telepathically. Of course the Professor knows Kurt had been listening._ _ _

___Kurt recovers himself and gets up. He goes to the doorway and knocks on the wall._ _ _

___"Come in Kurt. Todd and I have just finished our conversation,"Professor Xavier tells him, nodding at him knowingly._ _ _

___Todd is standing in the middle of the room but is keeping his head down. His left hand is tucked into the pocket of the sweatpants while the other one goes to his face now and then._ _ _

___"Did you need me for something Professor?" Kurt asks after trying to think of something else to say._ _ _

___"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you would alright with sharing a room with Todd for a few days? Due to the extra company here, I am afraid all the guest rooms are spoken for," Professor Xavier explains._ _ _

___"Of course Professor," Kurt replies as he watches Todd to see what he thinks of this._ _ _

___"Very good. I believe there is a spare mattress in the supply closet at the end of the hall. I'm afraid it will have to be on the floor for now but we will look into a frame tomorrow," Professor Xavier tells them._ _ _

___Todd simply bobs his head._ _ _

___"Well then, Kurt will show you to your new room. Ororo will stop by with some things for you so you can settle in for tonight. Good night to both of you," the Professor wishes._ _ _

___"Good night Professor," Kurt returns._ _ _

___He looks over to Todd who only nods. Kurt assumes that Todd must have used up his energy to speak during his talk with the Professor. Kurt walks out of the office, only glancing back to see if Todd is following him. They both walk quietly as they go down the hall, up the stairs and to Kurt's room._ _ _

___Kurt is tempted to point things out to Todd but then he remembers that Todd has been here before. He watches Todd quietly enter the room and look around._ _ _

___"Nothing's really changed," Todd comments, his voice strained._ _ _

___"Uh, no, I guess not. I'll get your mattress. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," Kurt promises before disappearing in a puff of purplish smoke._ _ _

___He reappears after a moment, his hands gripping a mattress which he drops. He looks up to Todd who seems to be looking to the far end of the room. Curiously, Kurt follows his gaze and see's the balcony doorway._ _ _

___"Forget it!" Kurt cries out before vanishing from the mattress._ _ _

___He appears just in front of the balcony door and after fishing out the key from his pocket, he locks it. Satisfied, he looks back at Todd who has sat down on the mattress and is carefully curling himself up._ _ _

___"Ororo should be here soon with some blankets and a pillow. And you don't have to sleep there, we could move the mattress so it's next to my bed if you want," Kurt suggests._ _ _

___"I'm good," Todd replies._ _ _

___Kurt slowly walks over to the curled up mutant. After a moment of inner debate, he sits down on the edge of the mattress._ _ _

___"Todd...about before? I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you," Kurt tells Todd, hoping he is listening._ _ _

___"It's all good. You didn't say anything I didn't already know," Todd replies quietly._ _ _

___Todd's reply saddens the blue elf._ _ _

___"Todd, I didn't mean those things. I don't think you should...you should kill yourself," Kurt tells him, nearly pleaing with the fellow mutant._ _ _

___"Hmm," is all Todd replies._ _ _

___Neither say anything more for a few minutes. Kurt sighs and looks over at the wardrobe, his mind lost in thought._ _ _

___"Kurt?" Todd whispers, surprising Kurt._ _ _

___"Yes..." Kurt starts to respond before being interrupted by a knock on the door._ _ _

___Kurt sighs with irritation and gets up to answer the door. There he meets Ororo holding some extra bedding._ _ _

___"Hello Kurt. The Professor asked me to bring these for Todd. Also, I ran into your parents. They are looking for you," she tells him._ _ _

___"Oh! Umm," Kurt looks back at Todd._ _ _

___"Go ahead Kurt. I'll watch him," Ororo offers with a smile._ _ _

___"Thank you. I'll be back later!" He calls out to Todd before squeezing past Ororo to find his parents._ _ _

___Ororo quietly enters the room and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to Todd who remains curled up._ _ _

___"Todd? I brought these for you," she tells him._ _ _

___Todd silently sits up and accepts the bedding._ _ _

___"Thanks," he tells her as he sets the pillow down and works at covering himself with the blankets._ _ _

___"You're welcome. I am going to go sit at Kurt's desk and read until he comes back. If you need anything, let me know," she tells him before walking over to the desk._ _ _

___"A new life would be great," he mutters to himself before pulling the blankets over his head. Despite being in different surroundings and knowing he isn't alone, Todd manages to fall asleep after a few minutes._ _ _


	10. Final Chapter

A Holiday that won't be Forgotten

Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Evolution series or characters. Would be an awesome gift but don't own them.

WARNING: I write slash. Meaning Boy/Boy. This is a Kurt/Todd or Nightcrawler/Toad. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Now to the story...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Todd jerks himself awake. He just had the most terrifying dream. It's going to be a long time before he could look at Christmas trees without seeing it decorated with the limbs of his friends. And seeing Pietro's head as the star...no, no more sleep. Todd quietly sits up and rubs his eyes before looking around.

The white haired weather controlling lady is gone. Instead there is someone sleeping on the bed. Someone with a tail that is hanging off the side of the bed. Todd shakes his head and gets up, being careful of his wrapped knee. He is tempted to go over to the bed and watch the blue furred mutant for a bit but instead he goes over to the balcony and watches the snow fall.

It's almost Christmas, he thinks to himself. And he doesn't know what he will do. He dreads going down with everyone and sitting in some corner while everyone opens gifts and gets caught up with the holiday cheer. Maybe he can convince them to leave him in the room. Maybe if he suggests that they lock him in, they will save him the discomfort of being an outsider or an intruder. Besides, he's use to spending this particular holiday alone.

He leans his forehead against the icy cold glass. He makes him shiver but it still feels nice. The only bad part is seeing his reflection this close. Transparent but still there. Just like him. All he has ever really wanted was to be seen, not for what he can do but for who he is. Maybe even be loved for that.

He thinks of Wanda and how he tried to be someone else for her. It worked, sort of. Got him a kiss, something he wouldn't have been able to achieve without Kurt's holowatch. But that was all that got him. He couldn't say it wasn't worth it, but when he thinks about it, it seems cheap somehow. But what would it be like to kiss without having to be someone different?

He closes his eyes and sighs, fogging the cold glass with his breath. When did he become so simple? Most guys he knows have a wish list a mile long. A thousand things that would make them die happy. "Yet I only want one thing to make me happy," Todd mutters.

"And what is that?"

Todd suddenly turns away from the cold glass and see's a pale of glowing yellow eyes looking at him with concern. Thanks to the bit of light, he could just make out the blue furry arms but the rest of Kurt is hidden in the darkness of the room.

"What will make you happy?" Kurt asks again after Todd remains silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry fool, didn't mean to wake you up," Todd replies, hoping that a change of subject will distract the furry mutant.

"It's fine. So are you going to tell me?" Kurt asks stubbornly.

Kurt has always been a light sleeper unless he's sick. So when he heard the rustle of the curtain, he had woke up instantly. This resulted him in ease dropping yet again. He just couldn't seem to help it. And he doubts Todd realized he was saying his thoughts out loud. Most Kurt couldn't understand, for Todd was mumbling. But he did catch some words. It was these words that drew him out of bed, making his heart hammer in his chest, and know he has to know the answer before he could do anything else.

"It's nothing dawg. Nothing," Todd replies, turning away to look out the window again.

"Come on. Just tell me," Kurt pushes.

"And why do you want to know, huh? Need a laugh or something?" Todd asks.

"Because I need to know. Besides, I doubt it's all that funny," Kurt returns seriously.

"Too bad."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Todd..."

"Forget it."

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me."

"Then it's going to be a long night for both of us."

"Tell me."

"I said no."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me,"

"You are not going to do that all night."

"Not if you tell me."

"For...get...it."

"Tell...me."

"Stuff it you damn gecko."

"Spill the beans green."

"Spill the...beans green?"

"Yup. Means tell me."

"What's no in German?"

"Nein."

"Then nein."

"Okay, you asked for it!" Kurt shouts before vanishing.

Todd smells the brimestone and turns to find Kurt missing only to have something grab his shoulder. Suddenly the world seems to shrink then go back to it's orginal size in seconds, leaving Todd's mind spinning. With an ack, Todd lands on Kurt's bed facedown with the blue demon ontop of him, pinning him down.

"Last chance. You gonna tell me?" Kurt asks.

"Forget it yo! And get your heavy self off of me! You need to lay off the burgers!" Todd shouts.

"I tried to warn you. Guess there's no other choice," Kurt replies with a playful grin.

Todd is wondering just what the heck the fuzz ball is up to when he feels something slide up under his shirt, the tip starting to tickle his un bandages skin.

"Get that tail out of there!" He shouts before he starts to giggle.

"Once you tell me what it is that will make you happy this Christmas," Kurt replies as he shifts some more weight onto Todd's straining legs but being mindful of the hurt knee at the same time. Grinning from ear to ear, he let's his tail torture Todd.

"Come on! Stop it already!" Todd cries out between laughs.

"You know what will get me to stop," Kurt tells him.

"Fine! Fine, Uncle!" Todd gives up.

Kurt withdraws his tail and waits. Just in case Todd decides to change his mind, he won't get off.

Todd catches his breath and tries to turn his head to glare at his old rival. Instead he manages only to glare at the accursed tail. Close enough.

"So are you going to tell me or shall I..." Kurt leaves the threat open, his tail touching Todd's side, making the message clear.

"You don't really want to know, yo. And once I do tell you, you are most likely going to toss me out if not try to break my neck first," Todd replies.

"Sounds like you're stalling," Kurt states with an unseen pout. His tail once again starts to slide under Todd's shirt.

"Hey! I'm just trying to warn you is all," Todd cries out when he feels the tail.

What happens next happens too fast for Todd to figure out. With speed and skill, he finds himself laying on his back with Kurt straddling his thighs, his hands holding his arms down firmly. The sharp demon like features become clear as Kurt lowers his face, looking Todd straight in the eye.

"So I've been warned. Now please, just tell me what would make you happy," Kurt asks again, hoping this will be the last time. Not knowing was driving him crazy.

"It's...it's a kiss, okay?" Todd mumbles almost too quietly for Kurt to hear.

"A kiss? From who? Wanda?" Kurt asks.

"No! That's been over for a long time, fool. A really long time," Todd replies with an eye roll.

"Okay then, so who?"

Todd takes in a deep breath. Part of him is scrambling for a lie. There are plenty of chick here at this mansion. One of their names would do. Yet he's drawing a mental blank. His other half, the half that must really want him to die, is telling him to just say blue's name. Well, if the x-man wants his Christmas to start out lousy, so be it.

"From you," Todd answers, making sure he looks Kurt straight in the eye when he says this.

The expression that came over the demon's features were not what he had expected. First there was disbelief. Okay maybe he did expect that one but not what came next which was a look of relief followed by laughing. So much for thinking it was not all that funny.

"Satisfied now? Told ya you would laugh. Now get off of me," Todd growls as he struggles under Kurt.

This seems to sober the blue elf up for he stops laughing and takes on a more serious expression.

"For how long?" Kurt asks quietly.

"How long what?"

"How long have you wanted that?" Kurt specifies.

"What difference does it make? Look fuzz ball, you don't need to pity me or anything. I know you ain't interested. You're doing a fine job pretending not to be disgusted so..." Is as far as Todd gets before Kurt again surprises him.

His brain seems to be taking a holiday of it's own. One minute Kurt is looking at him, the next those glowing eyes are closed and so incredibly close. Not only that but he feels Kurt's lips. Kurt's lips on his. What is it called again? Oh yeah, Todd thinks, it's called a kiss. And not just any kiss. A kiss from Kurt. The very thing he's wanted for so long. Todd closes his eyes. No, this isn't the first time he's been kissed but it doesn't even compare to any other. This is...more than he ever thought it would be. When Kurt pulls back, breaking the kiss, Todd has to bite his lip to keep from moaning in disappointment. 

For a few silent minutes, Kurt and Todd simply look at each other. Neither could read the others expression. Finally, Todd can't take it anymore.

"Wh-what was that?" He asks, his voice trembling.

"Something I hope made you happy," Kurt answers.

Todd nods his head. "But why dawg?"

"Because I want you to be happy. Wait here," Kurt instructs him before disappearing.

Todd could hear the bamf sound so he knows Kurt is still in the room. He listens to the sounds of wood opening and things being shuffled. Before he could even consider getting up to see what the elf is up to, Kurt appears back on the bed. Todd sits up and looks at what Kurt is setting down in front of him. From the small ray of light, he could just make them out. Presents.

"What's this?" Todd asks.

"What do they look like? They're presents. For you," Kurt replies quietly.

"For...me? Why?"

"At first, I had no idea. It was sort of on impulse. Then it became a routine. Buying two every year," Kurt admits.

Todd mentally counts the presents. There are eight of them. Two every year? That means fuzzy has been doing this for four years. But why?

"I didn't really figure it out until this year. Or at least that's when I admitted it to myself. I like you Todd and I wanted to see you happy. And I be that reason you were happy. I can't believe I almost didn't get to tell you," Kurt comments sadly.

Todd knows what Kurt is referring to. Had he succeeded in freezing to death as he had planned, he would never have known Kurt's feelings. And as the Professor had said, he would have done more damage than good. He would have not only hurt his friends but Kurt too.

Suddenly Todd begins crying. He raises a hand to hide his eyes. He hears Kurt take in a deep breath before carefully moving over the presents to be at his side.

"Todd? Did I do something wrong? Is it too much? Too soon? What did I do?" Kurt asks, firing his questions rapidly as if afraid of the answer.

"Nah, man. It's not you who screwed up. It was me. I almost screwed up," Todd replies. Why is he always crying lately? This is the most he's cried in a long time. And never in front of anyone before being brought here.

Kurt tries to put his arms around Todd but Todd pulls away.

"I ain't a girl yo. Just because I can't seem go without crying like a little kid doesn't mean anything," Todd mutters.

"Sorry. You know there is nothing to be ashamed about, right?" Kurt asks, feeling slightly dejected but will be patient.

"Tell that to what's left of my pride, up," Todd replies. "Not that there's much there."

Kurt tries to think of something to say but comes up short. Instead he waits as Todd tries to take control of himself. He finds his breath catching when Todd looks at him, eyes red in more ways than one, a small smile on his face.

"Guess I should tell you why, huh? Then you will know why all this is a mistake," Todd says as he gestures to the presents.

"You don't have to. And I won't think this is a mistake," Kurt replies stubbornly.

"Kurt. Don't need any of your natural hero stuff here," Todd tells him, his voice dead serious.

Kurt sighs and nods in agreement.

"I...I'm afraid. And tired. Afraid there's going to be nothing more to my life. And tired of losing every good thing I'm lucky enough to have. I know I was lucky. Maybe I started taking it for granted, I don't know. But when I...when I lost what I did have...I thought I could do it. Did it before. But I can't. I can't. So I...I decided to give up. Tried doing it on good terms. I thought no one would really care. And those who do for whatever reason, would forget," Todd reveals to Kurt. "I couldn't do it again Kurt. I couldn't. I know I try to act like a tough guy. Coming off as a smart ass more often. I know I do. Remember Mount Arrowrose? How I said both of us try to hide who we are, specially for the ones we care about? Well, somehow that's what I was always doing. Hiding, I mean."

"I think I understand. You don't have to keep hiding anymore though. Not while you are here," Kurt tells him, again trying to put his arms around the fellow mutant.

This time Todd doesn't resist. He just slumps against the furry body of Kurt.

"So what happens now yo?" Todd asks.

"Well first you open your presents," Kurt states matter of factually.

"But I have nothing for you," Todd replies.

"You don't need to give me anything," Kurt tells him with a grin.

"Elf..."

"Alright, alright. There are two things I want that you could give me," Kurt replies with a thoughtful expression.

Todd swallows, suddenly feeling nervous.

"One...be my...what's the term? Ah, boyfriend," Kurt teases.

"Boyfriend?" Todd repeats.

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

Todd nods weakly. Is it possible this is all just a dream? That he's still laying down on that mattress, sleeping?

"Todd? Do you want to try? It's okay if the answer is no," Kurt tells him, his smile fading to a frown.

"Okay. Sure," Todd answers before his nerves could give out on him. The relief and happiness that instantly appeared on Nightcrawler's face brought a similar response from himself. "What's number two?"

"Eh, number two...hmm," Kurt mutters.

"And here I thought you had this all figured out, fool," Todd comments playfully.

"Hmph. Alright, the second thing is one of these," Kurt answers, pointing to one of the worn leather bands on Todd's right wrist.

"One of these?" Todd asks in disbelief.

"That one to be exact," Kurt again points to the right wrist band.

"Umm, okay," Todd replies as he removes the leather band.

He hands it to Kurt but Kurt doesn't take it right way. Instead he is looking at the scars that were hidden by the wrist band.

"They're old Kurt. And not what you think," Todd tells him, moving his exposed wrist against his shirt to hide it.

Kurt doesn't reply but takes the wristband and puts it around his left wrist. Then he hugs Todd.

"Thank you. You are going to hate me but I thought of a third thing I'd like for Christmas," Kurt says quietly, almost whispering.

"Getting kinda greedy there elf," Todd replies with a smile.

"It's nothing big. Just...be honest with me. Don't hide anything from me, okay?" Kurt asks.

"I can't promise I will always be honest fuzzy. Or that there won't be some things I hide. But I'll try," Todd answers honestly.

"That will do. Now go ahead and open your gifts. I want to know what you think of them," Kurt replies with a big grin.

Todd groans but he picks up one of the bigger gifts and unwraps it. Kurt is almost bouncing with excitement as Todd unwraps the brown sweater. Will he like it or kick him across the room? He tenses for the worse case scenario. But when Todd pulls off the navy blue sweater and pulls the brown one on, Kurt relaxes.

"Thanks yo," Todd says, turning his face away to hide the blush.

"Don't stop, you have seven more to go!"

Todd laughs. It's the first time in a long time that he's had an honest laugh. Kurt almost gives into the urge to pounce and kiss those lips. There will be plenty of time for that later. Kurt watches in pure joy as Todd unwraps the gifts, one after another. He watches Todd become excited with each gift and smiling happily. When he opens the final gift, the sketch pad and pens, Todd hugs these to his chest.

"Happy?" Kurt asks quietly.

"More than you will ever know," Todd answers.

Neither say anything as they gently move the items aside so they can stretch out. Todd seems content to Kurt, wearing not only the sweater but the scarf and new wrist bands as well, and a genuine smile he hasn't seen in some time.

"So, about the kiss, was that the real reason you left me that note?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. But how did you know there was a real reason?" Todd asks.

"Lance. He told me I should get you to tell me the real reason because being friends wasn't it," Kurt informs him.

"Lance huh? How did he figure it out? Guess he paid more attention then I thought," Todd comments.

"You should talk to him. And the others. The Professor will keep them safe. You as well."

"You know, don't you? That I wasn't living at the boarding house? And why?" Todd questions.

"Yes. I kinda overheard you talking with the Professor. And Lance told me about you being on the streets. Why didn't you come here? The Professor would have let you stayed," Kurt points out.

"I know that now but at the time I didn't. Thought I had no where to go," Todd replies, his voice a bit distant sounding.

"Will you stay here?" Kurt asks.

"Hmm? I...I guess so. Hadn't really thought about it," Todd answers thoughtfully.

"Think about it. And you know the Professor and the others will let you go see the guys anytime you want."

Todd nods at this. He looks over at the balcony and watches the snow fall. Kurt follows his gaze and draping an arm around Todd, joins him in watching the snow fall.

"Thanks man. For making this Christmas one I won't forget I mean," Todd tells Kurt without looking away from the winter scenery.

"Stay with me and every Christmas will be like this," Kurt promises.

"Now how can I resist that?"

"I'm hoping you won't," Kurt answers with a chuckle as he nuzzles against Todd's neck, fulfilling one of his own yearnings.

"So, what happens when everyone gets up?"

"We go and join them. Together," Kurt whispers in his ear.

"And your parents?" Todd asks hesitantly.

"They get to finally meet the person I have been talking about since they came here."

"Ah man," Todd groans.

"Don't worry. My mother already likes you," Kurt whispers just before kissing on Todd's neck.

"I guess this is what they mean by Merry Christmas," Todd murmurs before closing his eyes, seeing the fallen snow in his mind. Falling on a grinning blue angel.

The end


End file.
